Deal With Me
by Kesoo-chan
Summary: Sasuke had a bet with his friends that with in 2 months,Sakura will fall in love with him.IMPOSSIBLE'Cuz Sakura,the school's ideal girl HATES that certain school heartthrob!But what if he loses and and he's the one who fell?Can we call him LOSER?
1. Meeting of Money

**Full Summary:** Uchiha, Sasuke, one of the richest boys in the school, and most popular, with his looks and charisma girls will fall for him big time! But not to Haruno, Sakura, the popular, the perfect ideal girl in school, for her, Sasuke is a JERK... They always have this cat fight, or should we say, child like fight? But when Sasuke and his pals bet that with in two months she'll fell in love with him, he wins! But, what if he's the one who falls in love with her? Can we call the Great Uchiha Sasuke a ONE LOSER?  
**Declaimer:**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. :)

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER ONE:****  
****The Meeting of Money**

_Vrooom… Vrooom…_

Sakura looked to back where he can see two cars and two black motor bikes racing each other. The sound of the engine truely disturbs her a lot. They nearly kill people in that speed! Her eyes twitched and that bothered her so much, those boys again…

Beeeep!

She shrieks and moved fast to the side of the road with her friends. They nearly killed them! One of the motorbikes stopped and went back to where the pink haired girl is, she heard him grunt inside his helmet and loud engine of his motorbike.

"Are you blind or what?" the motorbike driver asked.

"You, you," Sakura started keeping her temper low as possible. He heard her best friend, Ino, already cursing and being pulled back by TenTen and Hinata. "Bastard!" she violently exclaimed. "I'm not blind, how rude!" she pointed a finger to him and posed like a karate kid.

"You know what…" he started as he pulls out his helmet. His onyx eyes, and raven hair that goes back like a chicken's butt, his mysterious calm face… Oh, he's a God for some girls, except for Sakura and her friends. "You're starting to get in my nerves, Pinky." He added with a smirk. Sakura blinked once, twice and trice.

"And you know what, Sasuke," Sakura started as she walked toward him and his bike. Sasuke got out and stand next to his bike with an annoying smirk. Sakura smiled sweetly and

THUG!

BLAG!

"Oh my God! My bike!" Sasuke exclaimed nervously and he pulls his motorbike up again, Sakura laughed, it feels good when she just kicked his bike down, especially with that kind of expression, she feels proud of herself now.

"Hey, Uchiha. Aren't you a bit old for those toys? And besides, school ground isn't a play ground for you..." Sakura noted. Sasuke glared at him and growled.

"You'll pay for this…"

"What? I didn't hear you?" Sakura asked mocking him with her soft voice and cocky smile.

"You'll pay big time!"

"Sure! I'll go get my credit card." Sakura exclaimed with a smirk.

"I don't need you money, geek!" Sasuke exclaimed. After his mouth shut, Sakura's mouth opened up a bit, she really didn't expect that. She closed her mouth and her eyes twitched.

"You called me what?"

"You heard me, GEEK!" Sasuke exclaimed again sticking his tongue out. "You're a geek with geeky friends and a tomboy. You're forehead is so wide and bright!" he added making her shake from madness.

"You are a bastard!" she exclaimed kicking his bike harder than the last one.

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed that echoed in the whole school yard, it even made birds fly from the trees, even louder than the school bell that just rang. _(Weird. O.o)_

**Ding Dong Ding Ding…**

Sakura seats beside the window where she can see the huge yard of their school, she sighed and started to listen to her teacher. She take down notes and reads them after she write it down. Then some one threw a spit ball at her back. She turns her head swiftly and saw Sasuke smirking with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru who laughs. She greeted her teeth and turns her head to her friends that sited far away from her. She sighed and just gave him a deadly glare. Sasuke torn a piece of paper and doodles, then when he finished he held it up and it's a doodle of a wide head girl who's been eaten by a huge cockroach. She raised an eye brow and her legs starting to feel itchy and odd… She looked down and saw a battalion of…

"COCKROACHS!" she exclaimed. Kakashi sensei turn his head immediately and spotted Sakura who's jumping up and down and Sasuke and his group laughing and pointing at the prey.

"Haruno! Uchiha!"

Detention room was quite and empty. You could see the two mortal enemies, sitting in between of two chairs. They now have a deadly game of glaring-till-someone-snap-first. Sakura hated the raven haired teen as for Sasuke he despite the pink haired teen as well. They never had something to agree on; they fight and tease each other. Everyday they will give their best verbal fight for everyone to hear and who ever loses is the loser.

"I hate you." Sakura murmured. While Sasuke's far from her chair heard her.

"I hate you more." Sasuke shot with a smirk. Sasuke took that seat so Sakura won't reach him and may tear him into pieces. He knows how the Sakura tempers swing and how ugly horrible it looked like when she looses her mood and goes wild. Everyone said she's so perfect. She's nice to everyone and to anyone except him, obviously. She is smart, every teacher likes her, Sasuke knows she is but she always outsmart her if it comes to crazy practical jokes to humiliate her.

"I hate you most!" Sakura exclaimed a sentence that didn't even made sense. Sasuke is the last person that Sakura wants to be with at this point. She hates everything about him, because that 'everything' is his ego, cocky attitude and his God like appearance. Sasuke is rich, sometimes Sakura saw Sasuke pays a teacher to pass him on his exam. His attitude is downward rude, he even steals candy from a kid, well, that was Sakura's point of view.

"Well, I hate you even if I don't hate you!" he gave a successful smirk and crossing his arms in his chest.

"… Oh yeah? Well, I hate you even I… I…I don't know you!" Sakura shot back and sat with a grunt. Sasuke just snickered and looked at Sakura.

"You're in my nerves and I think you're cute." Sasuke smirk. Sakura turned her head with her eyes all widen.

"You think I'm what?"

"A geek."

"Jerk."

"Okay, people, calm down." Gai sensei interrupts the cat fight and closed the door behind him. "Five more minutes kiddies." He took a seat in front of them. Then he blabbed about youth and more of his childhood memories. Great, now Sakura's stuck with a bastard a guy who kept on telling his oh-so-called adventures in life.

After five minutes of deadly glare at each other detention is now finish. Sasuke happily jumped out from the room like he's a prisoner that bailed out. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are waiting for him outside the room, they collect themselves when Sasuke popped out.

"Hey, how's detention?" Naruto asked with a wide annoying grin.

"It's fucking hell, I tell you." Sasuke answered with a smirk and turn his head to Sakura. "Cause there's this devil inside." Neji chuckled when he saw Sakura with her friends, TenTen, Ino and Hinata.

"Yeah, with her little baby devils I'd say." Neji said. TenTen threw him a very scary glare as she walked towards him, shoving her finger under his nose pointing at him.

"Listen, Hyuga. I am a devil but not a baby? Got it? Because I'll rip your balls out if you mention that again!" TenTen threatened him. Neji just laughed and smirked annoyingly to her.

Neji squatted down to Tenten's face level and smirked. "Baby."

"EEENG! Sorry, wrong answer!" TenTen exclaimed crossing her arms making an X as she kicked… his… private property. Neji gasped while his hands is covering TenTen's target, and all he can say is:

"Mmf…" he's face is all red. His manhood is hurt. He wobbled and fell on his knees, oh the horrible pain right now is making the girls smile.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt." Shikamaru said while they laugh at him.

"Shut the crap, let's… lets— ahg, let's go." Neji said while his knees are facing each other as he walk and his friends laugh at him.

"Neji will never have kids now!" Naruto joked sliding his hands at the back of his head. He noticed the purple haired girl, concerned to her cousin. "Hinata-chan shouldn't be worried. Neji will be fine," he smiled. He got her attention now; her eyes flickered and looked back down to her feet.

"But Naruto-kun, you said he'll never have kids in that rate," Hinata nervously said. Hinata is always nervous like she drank a pale of coffee that always makes you alert, but for Hinata her coffee for today is Naruto.

"Hinata-chan is so nice," Naruto laughed a bit and run after his friends. Hinata turn her head to look, staring at his back as he walks away. But today is not an ordinary conversation between them, this time, Naruto looked back to her and grinned.

Locker Hallway

"I think that Pink haired girl likes you." Naruto said as he throws his books inside his locker.

"Who? That Haruno girl?" Sasuke asked while he put his things with care.

"Yeah, I guess Naruto's right." Neji butted in as he put his stuff properly.

"Geez, all you can do is talking about trouble some girls," Shikamaru whined as he lazily throw his books and note books inside his locker.

"How bout we make a deal?" Sasuke added that made them all turn to him. He closed his locker and leaned on the wall with his awesome cool smirk.

"What deal?" Naruto asked walking near him.

"That with in two months I can make that Pink haired girl fall in love with me…"

"Gimme a break! She's not a bitchy like. Plus her personality and the way she thinks about boys are way far from Ino." Shikamaru whined again.

"That's a good one." Naruto said excitedly.

"What did I tell you, nice thinking huh?" Sasuke praised himself.

"Sure, if you wont you lose. Bu t if she did fall in love with you with in two months," Neji added as he turns his head to his other pals. "You win."

"It's a deal."

At the library

"Hachu!" Sakura sneezed loudly while she reads some books that pushed away before she sneezed.

"Shhhhh!" the librarian take action as Sakura only smiled and laugh nervously.

"Heheh, sorry." She apologized and they return to their work. She scratches her nose and wonders.

Back to the boys

"Heh, that'll be so easy for me!" Sasuke calmly.

"I'll bet you'll lose." Shikamaru butted in.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is not like that." Naruto added. Sasuke cursed under his breath and stopped walking.

"Fine, 1,000 Yen for each of you, if I lose, and if you guys lose, 1,000 Yen from each of you. " Sasuke added the conditions.

"All right, game!" Naruto started bouncing from excitement.

Back to Sakura with her pals in the hall way

"Try my cookies, Sakura-chan." Hinata offered while she gave Sakura a bag of cookies.

"It's great I tell you!" Ino said delightful as she put her things inside her locker and taking her thick math book out and started cursing about their homework due tomorrow. Sakura smiled and took one from Hinata's pink cookie container. Sakura pulled out a bear with heart and gave a cute aw.

"This looks yummy and cute, it made me feel bad for I am about to it such cute thing," she giggles. "Good thing you remembered me. Thank you!" she bit it and "Ouch!" she exclaimed sticking her tongue out.

"Why? What's the matter?" TenTen asked.

"I bwith mey tongue…"

**Author's note: **this is the edit version of Deal with Me. I'll be working on to the other next chapter before I update it. I surely need to say thanks and apologize to keep every reader waiting for my fic to update; now I only have few readers left. It's almost two years since Deal with Me published I guess it's time to end it and fix the typo-s and edit the earlier chapters. Thanks again.


	2. He was my First

**Pairings:**I forgot to post the pairings… Lol… Mainly: SasuSaku. With slight NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. Enjoy! Also a llittle ove triangle of Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara and slight Sasuke Sakura and Itachi.  
**Declaimer:**I don't own Naruto. :)

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER TWO:  
He was my First**

_**  
**_"Okay. Who can answer my question?" Iruka-sensei asked while most of the student didn't raise their hands. "Same hands?" he reacted, only one, only one out of so many students inside the class room knows the answer, Haruno, Sakura. "Uchiha-san? Maybe you know the answer?" he asked while he raises an eyebrow. Everyone turn around; he just yawned and scratches his head.

"Gomen, sensei… But I don't…" he said coldly and lazily shooed his hands. Sakura raised her hand higher for more attention, she desperately wants to answer.

"Okay…" Iruka said while he rolled his eyes and scanned more. No choice, it's only Sakura. "Haruno, Saku—"

**Crriiiiiiing!**

The bell made Iruka stop. He looked up and sighed.

"Well, see you again tomorrow class…" Iruka bid goodbye as every body stands up for respect. When Iruka-sensei got out Sasuke's group walked in Sakura's side, and laughing! Real hard.

"Nice one!" Naruto said as he laughs. Sakura turns around to see WHAT'S UP with a raised eye brow. They all stopped and…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" they all laughed making her angrier from the fact that their laughing their butts out and reacts so immaturely.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura exclaimed. They stopped and Sasuke walked forward to her chair. He slammed his hands in her desk and leaned closer to her face.

"You're enjoying this, Pinky, right?" Sasuke said with his most famous flash of smile, not a smirk or any annoying smile prank.

"I do not, so if you don't want me to bite you're ear out, cut it out," she threat.

"And what if I like it when you bite my ear out?" Sasuke said with a laugh.

"And I'll be glad too!"

"Huwow… Just kidding, I don't ever want my precious ear out, bitten by just you!" he said with a loud laugh and he walked with his pals. Sakura sighed with defeat; she didn't have the chance to shot back. Hinata, TenTen and Ino walked toward her and looked at her.

"I really hate that Uchiha." Sakura murmured as she cursed under her breath. She continued to pack up her things from his desk and continues to curse with the name Uchiha, Sasuke between them. "God, if only I could kill, just once, it would be him."

"I never asked this, so that's why I kept on wondering," Hinata started looking so concerned to her friend. Sakura turned to her and saw her curious eyes. Sakura raised an eye brow and crossed her both arms in her chest while waiting for her question. "But why do you hate Sasuke-kun so much?" Sakura blinked and laughed, the trio looked at her like she's a crazy woman.

"Because he's a jerk!" Sakura answered. The trio laughed and almost cried.

"Oh c'mon, Sakura… There IS or maybe ARE reasons why you hate that baka," Ino said between her laughs. Sakura sighted and carried her books and walked in front of them while the followed.

"He's my first, all of my life he's the reason, and he's the first."

"What first?" TenTen asked while they giggled. "First love?"

"Heck no!" Sakura exclaimed turning her head. "I'll never fall in love with that idiot."

"Then tell us! It's not like we're nobody," Ino said rolling her eyes. Sakura just sighed and started to tell the things, the reason, why she hate Uchiha, Sasuke so much.

"It was my first day here at Konoha high as a transferred student…"

_Flash back…_

'_Oh, man… I hate being new student,' Sakura though as she walked in the school corridor. Every where she turn her head she can't spot a person with out any friends. This'll be tough for her, big time. She sighted and closed her eyes; she tried to relax and to act cool. Being a new kid is hard, right?_

_BUMPED_

"_HEY! Watch it will ya!" a young man's voice said. Sakura turned to him and saw his onyx eyes and raven hair._

"_I-I'm so sorry," She apologized while she bowed her head._

"_I don't need your sorry," he said that made her look up to him. His eyes are somewhat angry and he didn't accept her apology. "Be sure you look left, right, straight and back when you walk," he pointed at._

"_C'mon, Sasuke, she already apologized," a blonde boy stopped the young man named Sasuke. Sasuke gaze at her and smirk._

"_I guess you're just new here, so don't act stupid," he said that made Sakura annoyed, oh uh, she raised an eye brow, the brow that said something interesting will happened._

"_Hey mister, does your dictionary have a word 'sorry'? For me you don't, you better update your head before people thinks you're a total idiot," she said with a very sweet aggressive and mostly sarcastic voice. Sasuke's eyes twitched and walked nearer._

_End of flash back…_

"That's another reason?" TenTen asked while she opens her locker. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes while she walks toward her locker. She combined her locker's number and opened it.

"He's the reason when I was putted in detention for the first time."

_Flash back…_

_Biology class at biology lab_

_Sakura and Sasuke seated together while they wear their goggles and gloves. They're biology partner, and it's time for a little experiment with the chemicals._

"_Oh, wait a sec. class… I'll just go get some thing at the faculty room," Murai-sensei said as he excuse him self. Sasuke smirked; his eyes followed his teacher's steps out of the room._

_CLACK_

"_Ok," he murmured as he sit properly neared in the chemicals. "Maybe just a bit of this one," he said while he dropped a blue chemical in another chemical and it bubbled and turned purple._

"_What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't bother turning his head. Sakura sniffed and smelled something horrible._

"_Duh," he answered as he grab another chemical and drops it all in the chemical in the beaker that bubbled and it bubbled more as it turned green._

"_You shouldn't do that," Sakura warned and now getting nervous._

"_Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked and drops more…_

"_Okay, class, I'm back, now where were we," Murai-sensei said while he entered the class room. "Oh yeah, now we must—"_

_**BOOM!**_

_Every one got out from the biology room even Sasuke and Sakura. The thick yellow smoke covers the whole room._

"_Look what have you done you stupid idiot!" Sakura exclaimed punching Sasuke in his arm. Other students noticed them rumble and passing blame on each other._

"_If you didn't let me do it and stopped me, this shouldn't happen!" Sasuke exclaimed back, blocking and dodging Sakura's punches._

"_Uchiha! Haruno!" Murai-sensei yelled. The two walked toward him with a lime colored hair and their faces, to their clothes. Murai-sensei raised an eye brow that means their in trouble._

_End of flash back…_

"Okay, another reason," Ino said while she took out a book out of her locker.

"And our punishment is to clean that room!" Sakura whined as she pushes her books inside.

"Okay, that'll two, 1st detention and 1st punishment."

"What more?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked at her…

_Flash back_

_Home economics class_

_WHACK!_

_Sakura hit her partner's head to the pie in the table._

"_Why did you do that for?" Sasuke asked raising his head up with blue berry in his head and in his whole face._

"_For being an idiot!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Am I an idiot?" Sasuke asked twitching his eyes._

"_Yes you ar—"_

"_No he isn't!" a group of girls exclaimed. Sakura reads their banner that waved with pride. 'Uchiha, Sasuke Fan Club,' it said. Sakura raised an eye brow and laughed._

"_What's so funny, missy?" a violet haired girl asked, the color of her I.D. lace made her noticed that she's a senior._

"_Why, do I have to ask permission to laugh?" she asked while she snorted. "And why are you here? Our sensei will get mad. F.I.Y. you're trespassing, sempai."_

"_You little witch!" the girl exclaimed and pushed Sakura's head in a cake. "A human strawberry cake." She said with a smirk. Sakura rose hear head up, she whipped her face that's filled with icings._

"_At least I'm still sweet, and you're not!" Sakura said with annoying grin. Sakura's fan club backed her up; in their forehead you can read 'Haruno Sakura-chan's OFFICIAL FAN CLUB'. All of them are obviously men and a guy with judo uniform is the proud leader of the club._

"_That's suits you well! Because you whacked Sasuke-kun's head in that pie," The girl said pointing at their 'King'._

"_Oh yeah? Want me to do it again?" she said and pushed Sasuke head in the same pie again._

"_Sasuke-kun!" every one exclaimed and looked at Sakura with a sly. Sakura's eye twitched more and pushed the violet hair girl in the cake where her head got pushed._

"_Hah! Human sweets!" Sakura said while laughing. Then Sasuke deep her head in a plate filled with whip creams._

"_Heh," he mumbled while Sakura rose her head up._

"_That's not funny! What's that for!"_

"_For being an idiot!"_

"_Hah! For your information, Mister, I am not," Sakura exclaimed grabbing Hinata's baked pie and throw it on Sasuke's face._

"_**AHEM!"**_

_Every one turned around and looked at their sensei…_

_They were thrown in the drunk principal's office._

"_He's the one who made me do it!"_

"_She's the one who made me do it!"_

_Sakura and Sasuke said in unison while pointing at each other._

"_NO! IT'S YOU WHO MADE ME DO IT!" they again said in duet. Tsunade-sama's vain popped in her forehead and rose from her sit. The duo looked up and saw their head mistress's eyes burns with fire._

"_URUSAI!"_

_End of flash back._

"That's a tough one," TenTen muttered while she rolled her eyes while they walked out from the school building.

"Speaking of the devil," Sakura said while she gave an eye to Sasuke with his pals and biting her lower lip.

"Want me to kick you private again, Hyuga?" TenTen asked very threatening. They watched the boys as they walked nearer to them, but they past thru them with out any trouble.

"Now that's weird," Ino said while raising her eye brow. "Normaly, Shikamaru will throw worms at me or any bugs that can be a reason to kill him."

"Yeah, or tease me." TenTen asked her self.

"And makes fight." Sakura wondered.

"Stop it. This is much better when we don't have troubles, right?" Hinata suggest. Every one looked at her and laughed.

"Get real, Hinata," they all groan.

* * *

**Author's note: **the second chapter looks good. It made me realize that I'm such a dorky kid with lots of typo-s. LOL.


	3. Just a plain love letter

**Declaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I own the keyboard, the monitor, the C.P.U. and the title of this story. Lol.  
**Warning!** This fic contains OOCness and the author is very poor in her English so the grammars are bad. That's all. :D  
**Special thanks to,** Zukurrah-chan for the awesome summary.

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER THREE:  
Just a plain love letter**

It's morning already, another day of a new one. Sakura immediately walks toward to her locker and put some of her books out, she pulled her Math book and a pink envelope snatched her attention.

"This is odd," she said to herself. She took it and opened it; she read the words, one by one… And then, her eyes suddenly widen and she blushed. "What the hell?"

Mean while, Sasuke and Shikamaru's at their class room.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes while he listens to his iPod. Shikamaru's cloud gazing while he yawns, and yawns and yawns more. Everything is so peaceful, it just make them too sleepy.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

"Hey what's that noise?" Shikamaru asked while he sat properly and got alert. Sasuke took his ear phones out and heard the stomping noise, like a giant. "An earthquake?" he poked his head out of the window and studies the trees.

Fee-fi-fo-fum!

"UCHIHA!" Sakura exclaimed his name that made Sasuke smirk, the multi billionaire Uchiha smirk that can make girls crazy. He knows what's up, oh yeah he does. He was waiting for this and he was surely expect this kind of reaction from her.

"Hey there, Saku-chan," Sasuke greeted and gave a flashy smile.

"Saku-chan my butt, Sasuke," Sakura shot at him with very scary deadly glare, then her eyes changed into, curious. "You called me what?" she asked dumb founded. Yeah, what did he call her? Like a sweet puppy pet?

"Saku-chan… Why?" Sasuke said replied wider grin. Sakura's eyes twitched, this is not good, not good at all. "I think it's cute, since you'll soon be mine." Sakura just laughed forcedly and stopped and blankly glared at Sasuke.

"What made you think I'll be yours, Chicken hair?" she asked with a pose; her left hand on her hip.

Sasuke looked up while he rubs his chin; he's wondering what to answer. "About 100 percent of my brain cells say so," he answered looking back to her. "Huh?" Sakura disappeared and he spotted her walking out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?" Sasuke asked standing up from his chair. Sakura turned her head with very serious scary eyes and opened the slide door.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted waving a hand. Sakura kicked him that made him flew out of the open window in front of the class room door while she growls. Neji just watched Naruto fly out of the window and looked at Sakura.

"Hey—"Sakura gave him another deadly shot and walked away. Neji just scratched his head and entered the room. "What's up with her?"

"He already asked miss perfect," Shikamaru answered stretching his arms.

"Sounds reasonable," Neji said while sitting in his chair. "We're pretty early huh?" Neji asked them and they just nodded. Well, three of them are only the people inside the class room. Shikamaru went back to cloud gazing, Neji pulled his phone out and Sasuke brought his earphones back to his ears and smiled.

"Uuhh… Hello? A little help, please? Neji? Sasuke? Shikamaruuuuu?" Naruto pleaded while he's hanging on a tree branch.

"Naruto-kun?" A voice exclaimed a little soft. Naruto looked where it came from and saw Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin….

Sakura got her self a hot cocoa in the school vending machine and she sat at the stairs. She sighted and took the love letter from Sasuke that she received this morning. She read it again.

_Sakura,_

_We've known each other like almost a year… And all we do is fight? It makes me wonder what kind of girl you are, and I found that answer that makes me feel like I'm complete._

_Sakura, can I court you? Just for a moment that I realize that I like you when I understand that you're not like other girls who happened to follow me and stalk me around. You're different._

_Give me a chance. Just a chance…_

_Sasuke_

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh…" some familiar voices cooed from Sakura's back is heard. Sakura stands up and turn her body to know who's that with speed and saw Ino and TenTen with giggles. Sakura's whole face got red and she turned her head so she can hide her face.

"Sakura-chan, you're different from the others…" Ino said with a kissy kissy lips and mimicking Sasuke's voice.

"Oh, Sasuke… Yes!" TenTen acted like Sakura while wiggling her butt. And they both giggled evil.

"Cut it out, guys…" Sakura mumbled and gave them a deadly glare. "It's not funny at all. I guess that Uchiha boy is pushing way too much."

Silence

"But you know what?" TenTen broke the silence between them three.

"Know what, what?" Ino didn't make sense. Sakura and TenTen stared at her. "What?"

"I guess we can change how the world spins after all." TenTen pushed a bill in the vending machine and pushed a button. The coffee vending machine started to make noise.

"Oh gimme a break, TenTen! I hate him," Sakura groan.

"But he likes you." TenTen bent down to see her hot milk got finished.

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino reacted with curiosity in unison.

"Well you know, you can finally put Sasuke under your palms and stop him doing humiliating stuff to you. Like the other day, you screamed your lungs out when a battalion of cockroaches attacked you—"

"Sakura-chan…" some one butted in. They all looked where it came from and saw Sasuke… with out his friends? Now that's something. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Why the polite attitude, Uchiha-san?" Sakura exclaimed and she stuck her tongue out. Sasuke grab her wrist and pull her away to her friends. "HEY!"

"Whether you like it or not, Sakura," he mumbles pulling her arm while she keeps on distance with him.

"Where are you taking me, chicken hair?" she asked and they stopped. "What do you want!" she exclaimed retrieving her arm back.

"Your answer," Sasuke answered her question. Sakura's forehead started to sweat when he said that. What will a girl like her do in this awkward moment? First they hate each other then now, Sasuke, the mortal enemy of her life is confessing his love and asking for permission to court her. Great. Sakura has her own fairytale now, but this isn't a good one.

_Inside Sakura's mind_

All of her thinking mini chibi Sakura human dolls are in an urgent meeting, discussing and trying to think a way to dump or tell it the nice way to Sasuke. Oh heck! They're panicking!

"**I say she's going to run for her life."**

"**No way! She's not going to run! She'll look stupid!"**

"**But if she doesn't run she'll be stuck there with him!"**

"**Hah! What if she just bites the heck out of him in the neck!"**

"**Wow, what a great idea… NOT!"**

"**Do you guys want some tea and corn?"**

... **DING!**

"**I GOT IT!"**

"**Corn?"**

Oh! She remembered a moment! And it's a brilliant idea! She'll do what she always does when some of the boys in their school ask her out. Okay! That's what she gonna do then—

"_I guess we can change how the world spins after all."_

Then she suddenly stopped. TenTen's words hunt her down, wondering what she wanted to explain to her. '_What to do? What to do? What to do?' _Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's thoughts; _'I wonder what's for lunch today. Hhhmm… I hope I can eat a normal human food this day— oh, back to the real thought. I wonder what'll be her answer. Goddamn it, woman! I though she's smart... Oh, whatever.'_

"So?" he cut the tension at Sakura's mind.

"Wha?" she sound dumb.

"What's your answer?" he asked again rubbing his temples. This time Sakura's eyes twitched and turn her head, looking down to her shoes and her long white socks. "I'll wait for you outside after class," he said still melting Sakura with his stare. Sakura looked up and saw his onyx eyes… well, that made her blush. _'Heh, I made her blush!'_

"Sure," she answered and looking at the other way. She bowed and excused her self.

"Wait…" his words stopped her from walking and turn. "I don't want to ruin my—"

"Heh, me too, Sasupe. So don't even dare act like that in front of our class mates," she said with scary voice and turn again to continue her walk to their class room.

'_All right! She's on me and she didn't notice a thing!'_ Sasuke thought while he cried some tears of joy. _'I can't wait to buy that new skate board! Heh, those dorks gonna lose for sure!'_

Sakura's walking at the hallway to their class room alone. It's already time for home room class. She's still thinking what to do. _'What if I tell him I already have a boyfriend? Hah! Impossible, he wouldn't believe such made up story. Though… Having a boyfriend is alright…' _she thought that made her smile. Sakura stop walking and shrug, she shook her head and slap her face about two times. _'Me? A boy friend?' _she continued to walk. _'Who am I kidding? But, Sasuke's nice now? __**Ahg! **__Cut it out Sakura!'_

BUMP

She bumped on some that made Sakura fell from her butt. Well, that some one is standing and blocking her way in their class room. Sheesh.

'_What the heck? Who's this dude? Ever heard of looking in the way? Oh, I forgot. I'm also not.'_

"You alright, miss?" the boy asked with a very cold voice that made Sakura's hair in arms stand up. Sakura looked up, green meets green. Their eyes locked to each other and he offered a hand.

'_Wow, he's cute.' _She though and she grab his hand. He pulled her up and she gave a smile while she dusts her skirt.

"Sorry," he apologized that made Sakura look up to him.

"N-no!" she exclaimed bowing her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. They looked at each other again and laughed. Sakura smiled at him and scratch her head. "I guess we're both sorry then?"

"Yeah." His voice is hoarse and low.

"Well, apology accepted."

"Same here," he smiled back to her.

"Are you new here?" Sakura asked. He scratched his head and kinda smiles shyly.

"Yeah. And my schedule said this is my home room, the bell rang almost five minutes ago and uhm… Kakashi-sensei isn't around yet," he explained. Sakura took a peek at his schedule and grinned.

"Heh, I guess you're lucky you bumped into me," Sakura said and she gave him thumbs up.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Eh…" Sakura froze and just grin forcefully. "Well, the thumb up doesn't concern with anything, but I'm here. Because I'm the class president of the class," she introduced pointing her hands to her. "C'mon. Let's go inside," she grabs his arm and pulled him inside.

"S-sure…"

"Ohayo!" Sakura exclaimed while waving her hand up high when she opened the sliding door.

"Oh, Haruno. You're late for home room class…" Kakashi said obviously he's discussion was cut when she barged in. while all of her class mate is staring at them. Sakura's body froze and looked at the new guy.

"You said the teacher isn't in yet!" her eyes are in flames and ready to attach him.

"Oooooh, so he's Kakashi-sensei! Wow, I'm doing great knowing the home room teacher is, thanks," he answered brightly that made the pink haired girl sighted in defeat.

"Hah, probably she just snoozed somewhere," Sasuke joked to his friend that Sakura heard.

"Sasupe!" Sakura's eyes sharpen and looked at him.

"Okay, Sakura, go to your sit," Kakashi ordered. Sakura sighed and walked toward to her chair. It's in the last row and her chair can be located third sit to the last, where Sasuke's behind her.

"Nice act," Sasuke murmured while Sakura pull her chair out and sat.

"It's not acting. It's real," she murmured and giving him a glare.

"Okay, so we have a new student with us," Kakashi announced. "Wear your best smiling faces to Sabaku, Gaara," Kakashi introduced and gave Gaara a nod, Gaara walked neared to Kakashi and stand in front of the whole class. Some girls giggled like others did when Sasuke's just move an eye brow or just smiled. "Well, Gaara's a transferred student from the Suna High School and he just arrived yesterday. So, you can introduce your self now."

"Well uhm," started shyly.

"Wooh!" Sasuke clapped his hands wildly. Sakura turned to him with _'what the heck are you doing, stupid?' _eyes.

"He's not even starting about him self yet," Sakura stated that made Sasuke's friends laugh at him. Sasuke gave them a deadly shot that made Neji and Shikamaru stop, but not Naruto. "So if you want to be his number one fan you should line up and register your name over there with the bunch of girl, buddy."

"Hahah," he laughed fake and forced while he's rolling his eyes. Sakura smiled at him with her winners smiled and faced in front again.

"Kakashi-sensei already told my name, well, I guess you can freely call me Gaara," he introduced himself very shyly, heh.

"Where do you live?" a girl asked with a heart shape eyes.

"Just around the corner, the village next to the huge park with a penguin slide on it?" he answered with a nervous chuckle. The girl who asked the question giggled and sat down. And then girls raised their hands and shout their question with out being asked. "Er, one at a time?"

"Are you Sakura-chan's boyfriend so that's why you transferred here!" a girl with brown hair and large eye glasses that came from no where asked in front of his face that made girls shut their pile holes and grinned evilly.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted slamming her hands in her table. "Why are you asking such non sense questions and—"

"Shut up, woman. I'm not talking to you!" she shot that made Sakura eyes pop. "So? Answer me!"

"Uh, uhm… No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Hah! You happy now!" Sakura yelled.

"I said shut up!"

"You're not even our classmate!" Sakura shot, her revenge was good, that made their little friend blush and walked out from the room with tippy toes, sneaking around the way out.

"Okay, that's rather weird," Kakashi said while a sweat drops on his head.

"Sensei, who's Sakura anyway?" Gaara asked dumb founded that made Sakura fell from her sit and Sasuke and his friends laughed.

…

After the most horrible class in the day, finally their going home.

RING!

Hurrah!

Sakura packs her books inside her back. Ino approached her with her flashy smile.

"Hey, wanna hang out with us to the mall?" she asked followed by TenTen and Hinata.

"Nah, I've got a business to finish," Sakura answered with a nervous smile that made the girls raised an eye brow.

"What business?" TenTen asked with a 'heheh, I wanna know what?' smile. "Is 'that' business gotta do with Uchiha?" she asked with a smirk that made Hinata gasped a little, Ino just patted her back and laughed nervously.

"We'll explain it later," Ino said.

"Eeerr… About that, what do you mean about how we can change the world spin?" Sakura's eyes twitched with curiosity.

"Well, let me start now, okay?" TenTen said and started to whisper something to Sakura's ears that made her crack a smile, and after that, her smile became a grin.

"You got it, sister!" Sakura said giving TenTen a high five.

…

"Ja! See yah later Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed while the three of them walked out the room leaving Sakura all alone.

"Bye!" she exclaimed.

"Now, start talking you two," Hinata demanded and made the two giggled.

"Ne, Ino," someone called. The trio looked and saw the pineapple head with his bag swung in his back. He handed her a thick book. "About our report tomorrow," he mentioned. Ino walked nearer and took the book from him. "I already highlighted the stuffs you need to know. Plus, some papers are stuck between pages explaining stuffs." Ino scanned the book and smiled.

"Not bad, Shikamaru," she grinned. "I never thought you'll actually do what I said," she closed the book and studied the teen in front of her. "I thought you'll be doing lazy things and didn't bother doing this."

"Get real. You're lucky you have me as your partner," he snorted and lazily walks pass by her. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" he waved. Ino got alert and he turned to look at her. "Page 94, below the page, I put my number there." He smiled and she smiled.

"Okay then."

…

Sakura sighted while she stares at the golden sun started to hide, the sunset is so beautiful, she never appreciate it before, well, now she noticed it.

"Sakura?" a voice called after she heard the class room door's opened, the voice made Sakura shiver, she knows it's Sasuke. She turned to look at him and indeed it was him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha 'doin?" he asked standing next to her.

"Watching the sunset," she answered with a sense, duh.

"Oh, so can I watch with you?"

"Sure, I don't see any problem why should I say no," she answered that made Sasuke chuckled.

Silence

"So," Sasuke broke the tension between them. "What'll it be?" he asked. Sakura turn her head and lifted her chin. Sasuke's eyes are still gazing at the golden flames and he looked back at her.

"Sasuke, I…"

* * *

**Author's note: **I never had an author's block. So what should I do to avoid it anyway? RnR.


	4. Would You Say Yes?

**DECLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**WARNING:** BAD ENGLISH. BAD GRAMMARS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. O.o

"**Deal With Me"  
****CHAPTER THREE:  
Would You Say Yes? **

CHAPTER FOUR:Would You Say Yes?

"_WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed walking back wards._

"_Yeah, Sasuke, I said MAKE ME!" Sakura grinned and she pushed her chair and stands up. "Well, prepare for your self, Sasuke-kun, you don't know what will happened to you," Sakura walked pass him and smirked. She opened the sliding door and turned around again. "Don't forget to eat breakfast and drink milk."_

"WAH!" Sasuke shouted sitting up from his head. He pants and rubbed his eyes. "This is hell," he groaned.

_What happened? Flash back…_

"_I want to say yes and no," Sakura answered that made Sasuke winced._

"_Repeat it again?" he requested with not believing smile._

"_Okay, let me get this straight. I usually don't say 'yes' to boys. But since you insist, you have to wait for me outside my house every morning; you should be there before six thirty. After that you must walk me to school and carry my bag and anything else. In school you have to help me with my works, and agree with me every time. After school you have to carry my things and walk me home, if I'm hungry you must buy me food, if I'm thirsty you have to buy me drinks. And you MUST be friend with my best friends, the one who'll judge whether you can court me or not."_

"_Hehe, that's funny, Sakura," Sasuke's smile is nervous yet he stayed calm._

"_It is? But I never thought it was."_

"… _I have to do THAT ALL, just make you say yes if I can court you or not? Isn't that 'courting' also?"_

"_Who said so?" Sakura asked with a smirk._

"_N-no one, I, it just made me wonder."_

"_Ja, that's all, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow!"_

"_WHAT!" Sasuke exclaimed, he didn't expect it to be so soon, he didn't even agree on the conditions Sakura said._

So that's it. Sasuke must spent his whole two months just to make Sakura say yes plus to make her fall in love with him! She is different. Unlike the others, he'll just smile and all of them will faint. But not Sakura, if he gave her the multi billionaire Uchiha, Sasuke smirk she might kick him out the window. Sasuke groan and went back to bed, he checked his alarm clock and it's already five in the morning. He frowned and turned around the side table, he want more sleep!

**Bee Bee Beep! Bee Bee Beep!**

"Ahg! Damn it!" he exclaimed sitting up again. He remembered that he set his alarm clock last night. He frowned and got out from his head bed; he yawned very long and stretched. It's still dark actually; he grabbed his towel and went inside his own bath room.

**Beep beep beep beep!**

Sakura's alarm clock woke her up. She sat up still half asleep; her eyes are still half close. She looked at her alarm clock that doesn't stop beeping and noticed it's now five in the morning, she pushed the alarm clock's huge button on top and it stopped. She yawned and stretch, she got out from her bed and exercise, soon she flashes a smile. She opened the window curtains and she already noticed the sun rise. She grabs her robe and went to her bath room and as soon as the shower can be heard she started to sing.

When Sakura finished shower she went to sit in front of her mirror and some stuff. She started to brush her hair after she used her hair blower to make it dry, she immediately puts on her uniform and twirls in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection.

"This is going to be a blast."

Sasuke started to brush his teeth while a towel is wrapped around his waist. After that he checked his image in the mirror's reflection and he looked deeply to it.

"It's gonna be a horrible day."

After he got dressed in his uniform, Sasuke is busy himself making a breakfast, since his living alone in a condominium. It's like every day, except when ever his friends crash out and have a sleep over. Every morning he do the same rituals and eat breakfast, dinner, or lunch every weekend alone in his room. It make's him lonely, though, his already used to it. He grabs the cereal box and pours it in the bowl with milk and start digging.

**Ring ring**

Sasuke grabbed the telephone while he swallowed his cereal.

"Yeah? Sasuke here," he greeted informally.

"Sasuke, dear? I've been calling you in your cell phone and it's off!" it's his mother again. Well, she's an over reacting mother, every morning she's calling Sasuke to check out if he had a nice morning and yada yada.

"Oh! Sorry mom, I kept it off the whole night, some girl asked my number and been calling me every single night when the moon peep in the cloud!" he snorted that made his mother gasp.

"Dear, you got your self a stalker," her mom said that made him chuckle. Just A stalker? If he can count his entire stalkers he will never say 'a stalker'. He has million stalkers calling him every single full moon, half moon, new moon, quarter or even no moon! If that's possible.

"Yeah," he agreed while he munches more of his cereal.

"Oh, honey. I have to hang up now, bye!" and before he can answer back she hanged up on him. He hung to phone down and continues to his break fast, it didn't bother him, he's also USED to it, his parents is too busy for him, even just a little chat is now cant afford. Then he heard his wrist watch beeped and it's time for him to fetch Sakura.

…

Meanwhile Sakura got down for breakfast; she saw her pet cat, Michii stretching while she licks her fur in the stairs.

"Hi, Michii-chan!" she greeted grabbing her kitty up and puts it down and gave it a nice pat in the head. She continued to walk toward the kitchen and saw her mom making breakfast, and her dad in his office suit while reading the news paper and sipping his coffee in the table. "Morning dad," she greeted while she pull out the chair.

"Good morning, honey," Mr. Haruno greeted back with out looking up or down to his news paper. Sakura automatically sighed and looked at her mom.

"Morning mom," she greeted. Then Mrs. Haruno turned around with plate full of pancakes in her hand.

"G'morning, sweet heart," Mrs. Haruno greeted back and put the plate in front of Sakura.

"Wow!" she exclaimed and took her fork. "Don't you have work today?" Sakura asked while she put some honey in her pancakes with a grin.

"Luckily, today is my day off, so after you go to school a nice dinner will greet you!" Sakura's mom said happily while she clapped her hands.

"Ooohh, I liked that! I missed the times we're eating together, so you're coming home early, right dad?" Sakura asked while she looked at his father.

"Oh…Oh what? I'm terribly sorry, honey but I can't," he said that made Sakura's smile smaller. Mr. Haruno's wrist watched beeped and it's time for him to go. "Okay, I'm off to work now," he said standing up putting the news paper in the table. He kissed his wife's cheek and bid good bye, next is Sakura, he kissed her forehead and started to go.

"Bye…" she whispered.

After Sakura finished break fast she prepares her books and note books before she put it on her bag. Then she looks at her reflection at her mirror for the last time and she checked her wall clock. She immediately grabs her bag and kissed her mom as good bye. She went out to their house and saw Sasuke in front of their gate.

"Wow, you're early," she teased that made him snort.

"Nice house you got there," he complimented and grabs Sakura's bag, he's arm almost fell to the ground and ripped off from his body that made Sakura laugh a little. "Woah! What's inside this bag, anyway?"

"Books, note books and home work," she answered simply with a smile and started walking leaving Sasuke behind. "I bet you didn't finish yours don't cha?"

"Me? Heh, I really don't care about stupid works," Sasuke answered while he after her.

"Really? So we can call education stupid?"

"Mmm… Maybe we can," he answered while he raises an eye brow. And after that, it was all silence. "Uh, so you have a nice morning?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, I'll having a fabulous dinner tonight," she answered with a smile.

"May I ask why is it going to be THAT great?"

"My mom will cook it for me," she answered and giggled that made Sasuke sigh and rolled his eyes. "How bout you? I got pancakes for this morning."

"Me? Let's see, my morning is normal, except I woke up earlier than I use to be," he answered that made them both laugh. "_Wow, we're getting along smoothly."_

They both arrived in school around quarter to seven; they have plenty more time to talk, well, alone. Since there aren't student any where to be seen around yet, they decided to go in the school yard in the pet pen. There are many rabbits there, soon they got there Sakura started to play with it all like a kid.

"You sure do like animals, don't you?" Sasuke said while he kneeled down next to Sakura.

"No kidding," she agreed and looked at Sasuke. "How'd you know?"

Sasuke chuckled and joined feeding the rabbits. "I kinda saw your pet and your family inside, I got there early than you expected actually."

"Really? Wow, you're taking this stuff seriously aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "_YEAH right." _After that, it's all silence. "_Uhg! I have to make a move fast! Two months isn't enough to make her say yes if I can court her or not! Plus the deal with the boys that I can make her fall in love! Damn… __**DING! **__I __got an idea". _He walked nearer to her and she looked up to him while she plays a large white rabbit in her lap."Uh, you want to ditch school?"

"What?"

"C'mon, it'll be cool," he insist stand up and grabbing Sakura's hand. He can read her eyes that she doesn't want to but her lips curved.

"… I-I can't think of any reason why should I say no," Sakura smiled. "Heh, so let's go then," Sasuke lead the way still holding Sakura's hand. "Uh, Sasuke…"

"What?" he asked turning his head to see what's up. He saw Sakura blushing and he don't know what's making her blush like that.

"My hand." Sasuke looked down to their hands, his still holding her hand! Both of them blushed and turned their head in different direction to hide it. Sasuke coughed and continue to walk while Sakura is behind him. "Any plans while we're ditch school?"

"Hhhmmm, well, last night was the premier night of 'Dancing Fire' you want to check that movie out?"

"I heard its pretty lame! And I'm not into movies actually," Sakura replied dull. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his chin.

"How about swimming?" Sasuke suggest.

"I don't have anything but uniform and undies, Sasuke," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, I know me too. But we're not going to be wet!" he said with a grin, not even making sense. Swim and they wouldn't get wet? Is that even possible? Sakura looked at him with her eyes found his.

"We're not? How can that possibly be?"

"Simple. Just come with me and I'll show you…"

Sasuke and Sakura fetched his motorbike in his condominium building and drove. After a thirty minutes drive they reached a very nice fancy building, with dolphins, penguins, turtles and other sea creatures painted on the walls! It's called 'Under the Sea's' where some sea creatures are can be spotted in large aquariums and stuff. There's a huge bulletin board next to the ticket counter, today is scheduled for dolphin's show. Sasuke looked at Sakura while he's waiting for his ticket, he can see she's excited to get in. When he got their tickets he approach Sakura and they entered.

Inside the building is beautiful! She feels like she's walking in the bottom of the sea. There's octopus and fishes. Jelly fish and star fishes. It's so wonderful! She can't help herself to smile and giggle or laugh. She didn't even bother or maybe she doesn't remember that she's with Uchiha, Sasuke who's been staring at her childish actions that made him smile.

"Hey, wanna watch the dolphins?" he asked. Sakura nodded and this time he took her hand and holds it very long time on purpose while he leads the way. The show started and he can see in her eyes that she's excited like kids are. Just like any other kids Sakura reacts like them whenever the dolphins dance, jumps and play. The show finished exactly lunch time. Both of them are hungry, so they decided to hit the road and find some where to eat. Sasuke stopped by a mini mart and stopped his motor.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked while she taking her helmet off. Sasuke took of his and hop down to his motor.

"I'm going to buy some stuff inside, wanna come?" he answered while he swung his head to the door.

"Sure." When they got inside, Sasuke went toward to some stuff that Sakura didn't even bother to notice. She read some magazines that had a science cover stuff on it and flips every page, and then she stopped. She stared at the page with hurt eyes, those sad eyes wanted to… cry.

"Hey, I already got what we need, any thing you want?" she heard his voice that made her eyes look up to him and closed the magazine. "You want that mag?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke nodded and she handed the magazine. Sasuke pays them all and he went out side, she saw Sakura while leaning on her motor bike… like she didn't even enjoy anything today.

"What's the problem?" he asked while he approached her.

"No-nothing! N-nothing at all," she answered with little nervous laugh.

"Hn, so let's go?"

"Yeah."

They haven't got in the road for that long when Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke. "Where are we going?" she asked while she's looking at the scenery of trees. They entered a gate and she saw the sign. "Welcome to Konoha Park." It said. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going for a picnic," he answered that made Sakura a bit shocked.

"_Wow, I've never thought Sasuke will be that unique. Well, it's not unique at all, but… I was expecting restaurants and other rich people would do on a date, he's not like them at all," _Sakura thought with a smile curved on her lips.

Sasuke sat down with the things he bought in the grass while he yawned. He looked up and saw Sakura taking a long time admiring the view of flowers. The breeze is nice, the flowers and trees dances with it.

"So, do you want a blanket to sit on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, sitting in the grass is fine," she answered sitting next to him. She inhaled very long and exhaled. "I've never been here."

"What? Here at Konoha Park? Get real," Sasuke snorted while he makes some sandwich and spreads it with peanut butter.

"No, I mean in this place. I've been here lots of time when I was little… with…"

"With whom?"

"… Ah, don't bother Sasuke-kun. Let's eat, I'm so hungry," her expression changed fast. Sasuke stared at her while she took some bread and put peanut butter and some jelly on it. He's eyes are watching her move, her smile. He's eyes and thoughts are asking question; _why, how, who?_

After lunch they lay on the grass. Sakura was cloud gazing while Sasuke rest his eyes for a moment.

"I can see an ice cream," she said while pointing at the cloud shaped ice cream on the sky. She was waiting for an answered from him, but all she heard is snoring. She turned her head and smiled, he's sleeping. She sighted and sat up; she took the magazine inside the grocery bag. She turns every page until she saw the page she was glancing at earlier. _I never though he's coming back…_

_Flash back…_

"_Ne, doctor," little Sakura called while she's reading a book._

"_Hai?" a dark haired man with thin frame glasses asked while he smiled and look at her._

"_Why the ugly duckling is ugly?" she asked that made him a chuckled a bit. "They all laugh at duckling that made her cry and sad. It's really bad you know? I know how it feels and I hate it! All the people who laughs at me… I hate them." she said with a sad voice. Her doctor rests his palm in Sakura's head. She turned to him and met his very cool red eyes and beautiful smile._

"_Sakura-chan, you know that you're not ugly, right?" he said taking the book from her hands. "You have the most beautiful inside personality, Sakura-chan. And one day, you'll be like the ugly duckling."_

"_You see? Even you, doctor. You also see me as a ugly girl," she grumped and folds her arms together and looked outside the hospital window._

"_But they were wrong for calling her that," her doctor continued. Sakura looked back to him and he turns the pages. "One day you'll be like the ugly duckling," he repeats and turns the book to her, she saw a very beautiful swan, and it really amazed her a lot._

"_Who's this?"_

"_It's the ugly duckling," he answered standing up from his sit. "She proved them wrong, and you can too."_

"_I will?"_

"_You will…"_

"_I love you… very much, doctor."_

_End of flash back…_

The time flies and Sakura also got asleep in Sasuke chest. Sasuke's one eye half opened and scanned the place, and he tries to remember where he is. He's now ready to get up, when he felt his chest heavy and saw Sakura sleeping.

'_My chest can be a pillow now? Cool,'_ he thought. He saw a glimpse of her very calm and peaceful face. He couldn't resist touching it! He twirled her hair and his fingers touched her soft skin on her face. _'She really looked like this when asleep? I wish she can stay like this forever…'_

"Mmmm… Mom, the dinner was delicious," she murmured then he saw it! He almost shrieks and became so white. Sakura's drooling!

'_Good Lord! I'm taking back what I said! Wake her up, PLEASE!'_

"Mmm… Mommy…" Sakura snuggled like a cat and drooled more.

"Oh boy…"

It's already five thirty when Sakura arrived home. She took her helmet off and she took her bag. Sasuke took his helmet off also and smiled.

"Had a nice time?" he asked.

"Sure had," she answered and giggled. "Thanks a lot Sasuke-kun."

"No problem. And uh…"

"What is it?"

_INSIDE SASUKE'S BRAIN_

"_**Go say she drooled over you so she can repay you and say yes!"**_

"_Hell no way!"_

"_**Do it!"**_

"_Shut up, you piece of crap!"_

"_**Or maybe… YOU WANT A KISS DON'T YOU?"**_

"_WTF!"_

"_**Hahahah! I knew it!"**_

Back to reality

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making Sasuke snapped out from his thoughts. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"Uh… Nothing, I hope you had a nice dinner." He answered. "Uh, do you think I can go use your bath room?" he asked. Sakura nodded and took her keys out.

They both entered the house. Sakura took his shoes first then Sasuke.

"Turn left in the end of the hallway. You'll see it," she directs the way to the bath room. Sasuke nodded and walked. Sakura put her bag in the couch and walked inside the kitchen to get some water. She poured some for Sasuke also, incase he's thirsty and placed it on the coffee table. Sakura came back from the kitchen and saw the red light from their phone, she pushed it and sat on their couch.

"_**You got two messages… BEEP…"**_

"_**Hello, Sakura? This is mom, I'll be home a little late. Don't worry I'll be home and prepare dinner for us, okay? I love you… Toooooooot…"**_

"_**You got one message… BEEP…"**_

"_**Sakura-chan?"**_

It's a voice of a matured man. Sakura turned her head to the phone and walked toward it very fast.

"_**It's really me. I know you're mom and dad is still at work, and you'll be alone. Uhm… I guess you're not home yet? I came back from America after so many years. I hope to see you again. And the next time a call, I hope I can talk to you. Well... till here. Take care always... Toooooot…"**_

"_**You got no message…"**_

Sakura's head hang low and controls her tears not to fall. Her shoulders are trembling also does her lips, she bit it hard and looked up when she heard the creak from the floor. It's Sasuke.

"I-I'll be going now." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun," she started. They had an eye to eye contact and Sasuke gulped.

"What?"

"Yes… You can now… court me."

It's already seven in the evening when Sasuke arrived at his condominium. He was singing and dancing like stupid while he opens the door.

"Hah. I will win the bet for sure! Wait until the others hear about this, they'll change their minds and chicken out! Hahahah—"

"Still like you, brother." An unexpected voice greeted him. In the dark Sasuke can see a man outside the balcony.

"Wha-what?" he opened the lights on and saw a man that really looked like him just older. He was finishing his cigarette and entered the room.

"Where's my welcome home hug, Sasuke-kun?" he teased. "It's been so long, brother."

"When did you arrived from, America, Itachi?"

* * *

**Author's note: **I never liked character bashing, but it would be okay if the character is in the bad side of the real story. Lol, I couldn't get enough of my own typo-s and made my head hurt. But it made me read the whole story that I already wrote and made me realize what I have lack off. So I guess that's that.


	5. It's Not A Date

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER FIVE:****  
****It's Not A Date **

It was around seven in the morning when Sasuke arrived in Haruno residence. He took a little mirror in his pocket and brushes up his hair. Today is Saturday, he asked Sakura out to the downtown, and surprisingly she said yes! He winked and smiled at his own reflection and laughed a little.

"You're the man, Sasuke. She's definitely on to you!" Sasuke praised him self. He walked with confidence to Sakura's gate and rang the doorbell. He hides the bouquet of flowers behind him and waited for some one to open the gates. Then, some one came out, all right, and it wasn't Sakura, in fact, it was Sakura's father. He gulped and started to sweat while he looked at him, his glasses shined and he's wearing his suit for work. Mr. Haruno looked at him, head to toe. Sasuke is wearing semi fitted faded pants, and a red polo-shirt. Mr. Haruno raised an eyebrow walked nearer to him.

"Are you Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke smiled nervously and nodded. "Well, come on in," he welcomed with a little smile on his lips. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"Thank you, sir," he said. Mr. Haruno chuckled a bit and whacked Sasuke's back that made him stumbled a bit. Mr. Haruno lead the way, he entered the house and Sasuke saw her mom coming down from upstairs, she's wearing her work suit also, with a purse on her arm while Mr. Haruno disappeared from his sight. "Good morning, ma'am," Sasuke greeted with a little bow that made Mrs. Haruno stop looking so worried and on a hurry. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Well, are you Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Then Mr. Haruno came out from nowhere fixing his tie while carrying his case. Mrs. Haruno fixed Mr. Haruno's tie while her eyes are still locked on Sasuke. "So, I hope you have a good time today," she said.

"Sure will, Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke answered.

"Mom, dad?" a call from upstairs is heard. Sasuke didn't mind looking for her. Then Sakura came down.

"Oh, honey! You're dressed," Mrs. Haruno said that made Sasuke turn his head. He saw Sakura with white simple dress that goes above her knee and her pink hair that tied into pigtails. It amazed Sasuke a lot. "Your right on time, Sasuke is here! You look so cute!" Mrs. Haruno complimented that made Sakura blush.

"Moooooooooom," Sakura whined.

"You are! Am I right dad?" her mom asked turning her head to his busy dad talking on his cell phone. "DAD!"

"-oh, wait a moment… You sure are sweet heart. You're the most adorable thing we ever have," Mr. Haruno added patting her shoulder and head. "Isn't true, Sasuke-kun?" Mr. Haruno asked. Sasuke got tensed and blush a little, he gulp down and looked at Sakura who's looking at him back.

"Yes, you're right, Mr. Haruno. Sakura is so beautiful today and until the next next next next day," Sasuke added with a smile. Sakura blushed, she never though of Sasuke saying this mushyness and compliments that flattered her so much. "Here, this flowers are for you," Sasuke added while giving her the bouquet of flowers. Sakura's smile grew and accepted it.

"Arrigatou, Sasuke-kun," she thanked with a very sweet smile, hiding her blush from them. "I better put these flowers in a vase first before we go." Sakura excused her self and make her way to the kitchen.

"Why don't you seat down first, Sasuke-kun?" Mrs. Haruno offered while her husband is kissing her chick.

"I'm off to work, mom," he bid goodbye and looked at Sasuke while he's sitting down. "Take care of yourselves," he said to Sasuke and they both smiled at each other. Sakura came out from the kitchen with a vase and the flowers on it.

"Going already?" she asked while she noticed her father.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be home late so don't wait for me okay?" he said and kissed her forehead and left immediately.

"Oh!" Her mom exclaimed with a surprise while she's looking at her wristwatch.

"Let me guess, you have to go too ?" Sakura butted in while arranging the flowers in the middle of the coffee table.

"Don't wait for me, okay? I'll be home late, go to bed early and be sure you to got home around five, okay?"

"Okay, ma'am, leave her to me," Sasuke said proudly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she thanked. "Call me when you got back home, there's a casserole inside the fridge you can put it in the microwave," Mrs. Haruno instructed while walking toward to Sakura and kissed her cheek. "Take care," Mrs. Haruno hurriedly ran to the door and closed it behind her. Sakura sighed and arranged the flowers with out any words or anything.

"Uh, so, you like the flowers?" Sasuke asked. Sakura snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke she smiles even if it's so obvious that it was a fake one.

"Yes, thank you very much," she answered and sat up. "Shall we go?" she asked and smiled, this time, she was happy. Sasuke automatically blushed and nodded, she leads the way and his eyes just followed her until she got out. "Hey, Sasuke-kuuuuuun?"

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

They both arrived in the downtown by riding a bus.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Sasuke asked while he assists Sakura while she got out off the bus.

"Hhhmm, I don't know, how bout you?" Sakura asked while they both looked around.

"Want some ice cream?" Sasuke suggest and Sakura immediately nodded. Sasuke hold her hand and they both walked. Sakura smiled while she noticed how tight his hands are and she blushed.

'_I never though of Sasuke as a sweet guy,' _Sakura said inside her mind and blushed. She felt the heat on her cheeks, _'WHAT THE HECK? I'M BLUSHING! NO SAKURA, NO BLUSHING!' _Sakura slapped her face with her other hand.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked then she stopped slapping herself; her eyes popped and froze in anime style.

"N-nothing," she answered fast.

"So, what flavor do you want?" Sasuke asked while he's looking at her. Sakura again blushed and shook her head.

"May I help you?" the ice cream lady asked.

"I want mocha," they both answered in unison. They look at each other and laughed.

"No way, you like mocha too?" Sakura asked.

"Like? I love it! Since birth, I and my brother both love it," he answered with a grin and they both laughed again. The ice cream lady gave them the two ice creams one a big cone that made their eyes widens. Sasuke pays for their ice cream and they both started to walking again and eating their ice cream.

"So, you have a brother," Sakura mentioned while looking at her ice cream. Sasuke winced while licking his ice cream and looking at Sakura.

"Uh, yeah, he's older than me, he just came from America the other night," Sasuke answered. Sakura turned her head and looked at him straight.

"America? May I know his name?"

"Uh, sure, he's name is—"

"Sakura!" some one called that made Sasuke stopped from talking. Both of them turned and saw Ino, TenTen and Hinata with Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto with them.

"Hey there, Sasuke," Neji called and Naruto tugged him in his arms and gave him a noojie

"Ahg, cut it out!" Sasuke said and shoved Naruto off him.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, lover boy," Shikamaru teased with a grin and they laughed while the girls are having their own conversation.

"So, how is it going?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura blushed a little and remembered she had a little rule with her girl pals. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

--

"She's so on to me," Sasuke answered Shikamaru's answer about how's the date.

"She really likes you?" Naruto asked.

--

"Likes me? I think he's in love with me already," Sakura answered Hinata's question. Then the boys approached them.

"So, you girls wanna watch a movie?" Neji asked that made Sakura and Sasuke stunned, they look at each other while the others already agree on watching a movie now they're thinking what movie.

"Is it all right that they're with us?" Sasuke asked with mixed embarrassed. Sakura is also embarrassed and just smiled.

"I guess the more the merrier," she simply answered.

The group agreed to watch a horror movie. They got their tickets and entered the movies. It's not that full so they decided to take their sits. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen took their sits on the fourth row while Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on the third row. The movie hasn't started yet…

"So, wanna eat some thing?" Sasuke asked. "I'll buy," he added.

"I'm coming with you," Neji said.

"Me too," Shikamaru added.

"Me three!" Naruto added with weird expression that made Hinata giggled.

The boys got out from their sits and went out to the snack bar.

"I think he really likes you!" TenTen said with a giggle.

--

"I told you so," Sasuke said with a smirk.

--

"I can't wait what'll happen next. I think he's gonna freak out when he discovered that we're playing with him," Sakura said and they laughed.

"SSHH!" the old lady in front of the two rows said.

"Sorry," Hinata apologized.

--

"Man, I wanna see the look of her face when we tell her that we're playing with her," Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Hah! You're so cool, man!"

--

"I wonder what'll happen next?" Ino asked.

--

"Dude, you're winning the bet!" Shikamaru said while taking the popcorn.

"Uuh, one jumbo butter popcorn and two soda's please," Neji ordered while Sasuke just laughed on what Shikamaru said.

"No turning back now, boys. I'm sure I'm going to win this bet," Sasuke said with a very irritating smirk.

--

"Go girl!" TenTen cheered.

"Hah, after that he's definitely a changed man," Sakura said and they all laughed.

"What's so funny, girls?" Neji asked while the boys arrived.

"Ooh, nothing," the girls answered then the lights gone out. The boys took their respective sits. Sasuke gave Sakura her soda and puts the popcorn between them.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"No prob," he answered back. "So, do you think we can eat all of this pop corn?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's find out," Sakura answered then they both chuckled a bit.

"Hey, tomboy," Neji greeted coldly at TenTen who shot back a glare and then she flashed a sarcastic smile. Neji gave her the other soda and TenTen says a little thanks. "Here, bought this too for you." He shoved out a chocolate bar in his pocket and tosses it to TenTen's lap.

"What's this?" she asked. Neji shrugged and sipped some soda.

"Duh? It's an chocolate bar?" he answered.

The movie ended. Hinata's hair almost gone white from screaming, good thing Naruto's there to calm her down. "It's already twelve. So where do you guys wanna eat?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," TenTen added.

"You are? After all the popcorn we ate?" Neji teased.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?" TenTen exclaimed.

"Feh, nothing," Neji answered making TenTen calm.

"Let's go for a walk before we eat," Ino suggested.

"Agree," Shikamaru said while they both starting walking and the others followed. Sakura and Sasuke are the last one to follow, and then Sasuke stopped Sakura noticed it and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wait here, I'll be fast," he said and ran. Sakura obeyed him and waited for him. Not too long he came back, hiding something at his back. "For you," he said while blushing a bit. It was a pink large teddy bear with a dark pink ribbon on neck and it's holding a red rose. Sakura was shocked and hugged Sasuke tight.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke-kun!" She thanked that made Sasuke blush more.

"Hey, you two! Go get a room, will you?" Naruto exclaimed that made the others laugh. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and laughed a bit.

After the stroll in the downtown, they ate lunch in a fancy restaurant and after that they walked around again.

"So, what's next? It's only two in the afternoon?" Neji asked while looking at the time in his cell phone.

"Let's go karaoke!" Ino and TenTen exclaimed.

"Karaoke it is then," Shikamaru agreed.

"WHAT?" Neji exclaimed. "There's no way I would sing in front of bunch of girls! Are you nuts, Shikamaru?"

"You okay with it, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Sure, why not!" Naruto said and joined jumping up and down with Ino and TenTen while Hinata just looked at them.

"How about you, Sasuke? I know you'll reject it!" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura who's looking at her friends looking happy.

"Sure, we'll go," Sasuke answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Neji shouted.

"Yey, Shikamaru!" Ino, TenTen, and Naruto cheered while Shikamaru's leading the way to the Karaoke building.

"Heey, wait for me," Neji said.

"I never though you sing, Sasuke," Sakura said while they're following the others.

"Actually this'll be my first time to sing in front of many people," Sasuke confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered with a little chuckle. "How bout you?"

"I always sang when I was little till now, my doctor said I have good voice," she said.

"Doctor?"

"A long story…"

"Well, my brother teases me; he said I have a voice of a cockroach."

"Wow… Well, I want to hear you sing. Want a duet with me?" Sakura said with a smile while they're inside the building. TenTen and Neji fighting on the register counter.

"Huh? I'll ruin your song!" Sasuke said nervous.

"Nah, I know you won't."

Sasuke sigh in defeat, he must always agree on Sakura if he wants her to fall in love with him. "Sure, I will."

"Really! Okay, I'll pick the song," Sakura said cheerfully and they all got entered the room.

Ino, TenTen and Hinata sang first. Ino's wearing a gangster girl's high school uniform costume while TenTen's wearing a samurai costume and Hinata's wearing a Kimono.

"_Don't wanna grow up._  
_I wanna get out._  
_Hey, take me away._  
_I wanna shout out._

_Take me away, away, away, away._  
_Away..._

_Round and round, here we go again._  
_Same old story, the same old end._  
_Turn my head, I turn back again._  
_Same old stuff never end."_

And it's Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto's turn! Shikamaru's wearing a pink fur around his neck and wearing high heals, Neji's wearing a rocker's costume and Naruto's wearing a penguin costume.

"_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare _  
_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair _  
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is _  
_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_  
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is _

_Having more fun than me, tonight_  
_I'm all alone tonight _  
_Nobody cares tonight _  
_Cause I'm just a kid tonight"_

And it's Sakura and Sasuke's duet… Sasuke's wearing a black tuxedo and Sakura's wearing a wedding dress.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Sakura asked the others while blushing.

"Hey, we all dressed these silly clothes, so you two must also!" Neji demand still wearing his rocker's costume.

"Geeze, this is really embarrassing," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"So, maybe you know this song," Sakura said then the karaoke machine started. Sasuke looked at the monitor and Sakura started to sing…

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

Everybody on the room have an 'o' mouth shaped, they're really impressed. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"You see? You're brother is just jealous about you. You got a good voice," she complimented and he just chuckled.

"You're the one who has the great voice," he said and had an eye-to-eye contact with Sakura. "So, let's get change?"

"Sure."

After the karaoke

"It's already four thirty," Shikamaru said while he's looking up to the large clock.

"Oh, we better go," Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"Right," he agrees and nodded.

"But it's soooo early!" Naruto whined.

"Ja, see you later, guys!" Sakura bid good-bye giving her girl pals some hugs and Sasuke giving his friends a high five.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in Sakura's home before five

"Come on in for a while," Sakura said while taking her keys out of her bag and opened the door. Sakura lead the way inside and Sasuke followed. Sasuke putted the HUGE (A/C: O.o) teddy bear in the couch and he sat next to it.

"Man, I'm beat," he said with a sigh. Sakura chuckled a bit and gone to the kitchen.

"You want a soda?" Sakura asked while taking two sodas out. She waited for a reply, but Sasuke didn't answer her. She took the two sodas to the living room and saw Sasuke taking a nap, he's head resting on the teddy bear's tummy. She smiled and puts down the soda in the coffee table.

DING DONG

"Uh, coming!" she exclaimed and hurriedly ran toward the door. She opened it hoping it was her mom or dad. "Yes—oh…"

"Sakura-chan," it was a man, wearing a black polo and black pants; he's carrying a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"… I-I-I—" Sakura can't believe her self and can't spit out the name. His face looks exactly Sasuke, but looks very much older than him.

"Sakura, I got to go and—" Sasuke butted in and saw the man standing in front of the door. "Itachi?" Sakura turned her head and saw his shocked expression.

"You know him?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm visiting her," he answered.

**Author's note: **the song that they sang was personally my favorite. Hoped you like this chapter.

SONGS:  
Ino, TenTen, Hinata: Take Me Away by Christina Vidal  
Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan  
Sakura and Sasuke: You and Me by Life house


	6. The Feelings Cannot Escape

DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER SIX:  
The Feelings Cannot Escape**

_I was only twelve years old when I fell in love with you, also the same age when you left me for so many years. You're the only one who healed my wounded soul then to smile again. My life became miserable when the day you said farewell, then I started to grow and to forget what I wanted to tell you for so long. Four years had past and I became who I am now, where are you when I need you? You were nowhere to be found…_

"You know each other?" Sakura asked while looking at Sasuke's angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned and gave Itachi a cold look.

"Isn't obvious, brother? I'm here for a visit," Itachi answered and gave the roses to Sakura. Their eyes met and locked, Sakura didn't even blink just to prove her self that Itachi is there, in front of her, back in her life again.

_For four long years of disappearance you came back. I don't have anything to say at all, but to ask why?_

"Itachi-san, why are you here?" Sakura asked giving the roses back. "My parents will kill you if they saw you here."

_My feelings for you it kills me a lot, the concern and love that you shown me are nothing at all. I was still young and don't know what to do, I was still weak and nothing to do. The passionate kiss that broke my heart, the kiss that made you say goodbye._

"I believe that they're not here yet," Itachi answered with a smirk while looking around with his eyes. "Correct?" Sakura jump a little and threw her gaze away from his face, the pale white skin that she really missed.

"I've already forgotten all the things about you, Itachi-san," Sakura said with lies in her head. Then, Itachi raise an eyebrow and point his finger to her neck.

"I believe you haven't," Itachi murmured while unbuttoning Sakura's upper shirt by one hand reviling a golden heart pendant in her necklace. "Haven't at all." Sakura gasped when Itachi snatched a kiss at Sakura's lips. His soft lips touch hers. Sasuke's body stunned and frozen. A shiver ran down in Sakura's spine and Itachi broke the kiss. "And will never."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke exclaimed punching Itachi right into his face and fell. Sakura gasp and look at Sasuke. "Don't you ever touch her again! I'm warning you, bastard!" he warned looking down to his brother. Itachi rose up and grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"And I'm warning you to not get near her again."

BLAG!

The front door shut them out. Sakura slammed the door with out any notice leaving them both outside.

"We shouldn't fight in front of her, right?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded. "Well, it's your entire damn fault!" Itachi stared at his brother and gave him a punch on top of his head. "I hate you too, damn you."

After that tragedy between the brothers and her, Sakura manage to get her sleep. That morning she kept thinking about Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. And more Itachi.

"Itachi…" she murmured her ex-lovers name and buried her face in her pillow. She's still in her pj's and still in her bed even if her clock already beeped to wake her up minutes ago. "Itachi wasn't supposed to be here. He's not back here in Japan just for me but to his career." She though. Her cell phone rang and she rolled over to check it. She received two messages. One from Sasuke and one from Itachi, oh great! She first read Sasuke's message, he was greeting her a good morning and asking her if they can talk in the phone. Next is Itachi's message, the weird thing is, it was blank. She didn't bother giving any answer to the brothers.

The next morning is so much pain for Sakura. She woke up and saw Sasuke in front of her gate and waiting for her. It was only five thirty in the morning and it was real odd.

She went down stairs after she took a bath to grab some breakfast, her mom is ready to leave home meanwhile her dad is sipping some of his coffee.

"Bye, sweetie," said Mrs. Haruno and giving her daughter a kiss on a chick and went to the garage door. Sakura smiled while she saw her dad and kissed his chick and start eating break fast.

"So, how's your date the other day?" Mr. Haruno asked looking down in his paper. Sakura chuckled a bit and continue eating some of her scrambled egg. "C'mon, tell me," Sakura's dad teased with a grin.

"It was fun," she answered sipping some of her milk.

"Oh yeah? I wanna know that Sasuke more." Sakura's eyes widen a bit. It was the first time when she heard him talking about meeting some boys who likes her. She remembered the night when the first time her dad slapped her face, because of her relationship with Itachi. She knows what she did is wrong. She was too young for him and he was too good for her.

"Sure, I'll tell that to him," Sakura said with a smile. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you drive me to school?"

"Why? Can't Sasuke walk you to school?"

"I-I don't know," she answered while lowering her head. Then, they heard the rain pouring.

"Well, I guess he really can't. That rain is heavy."

"Y-yeah…"

"So, shall we go?" He's dad fetched his bag and Sakura nodded.

The rain is so hard, still, Sakura saw Sasuke running to a shelter. Sasuke looked at her and Sakura didn't look back. She felt guilty for some reason. She didn't answer any of Sasuke's text messages and now she made him wait for so long but didn't walk to school with him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke thought while he follow Sakura's car. He felt defeated, dumped and heart broken. What the? Heartbroken? Why would he be broken hearted if Sakura didn't walk to her to school and not answering her text messages, Sasuke is only playing with her! "Darn it!" Sasuke kicked the tree and more water fell to him.

**Ding Dong Ding Ding…**

"G'morning, Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted while Sakura open the sliding door at the back of their classroom. Ino and TenTen waved and Sakura only smiled. "Would you like some cookies?" Hinata offered.

"Sure," Sakura took a piece of cookie and took a bite. A curve formed in her lips and her worries are gone. "You really do make good cookies, Hinata-chan."

"Hell yeah!" TenTen agreed and grab another cookie. "She's really good with baking. Hey, speaking of baking. Sakura, Hinata invites use to sleep over to their house tomorrow and she can teach us baking!"

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed and jumped for joy. "Uh, but, tomorrow's Tuesday," Sakura frowned.

"DING! It's Tsunade-sama's birth-day tomorrow, I bet we'll be dismissed early," Ino said that made them all giggle. "I can't wait. I've always dream of baking as good as Hinata!" Another one entered the classroom using the back slide door and they heard Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto laughing.

"Cool! Sasuke, you're soaking wet!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored them and took his sit; Sakura went to her chair, which is in front of Sasuke's.

"Did you forget to take a shower while you're in your uniform, Sasuke?" Neji teased and laughed some more and again, he ignored them while they're laughing to death. Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura's back that is so obvious that she's on tense.

"I didn't forget to take a shower, but maybe someone forgot somebody's waiting for her!" he said raising his voice. Sakura's head is lowered and shrugged.

"Ne, uh, Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked while moving his chair closer to hers.

"G-Gaara-kun? Uh, what's up?" Sakura asked with a forced smile.

"Feh," Sasuke snorted that made Gaara uncomfortable.

"Uh, am I disturbing you?" Gaara asked.

"No, not at all," Sakura answered while Sasuke's friends laughed at them.

"Shut up, scam bags!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"About this math problem in page one hundred forty-three, I really can't figure it out," Gaara said that made Sakura chuckled and took a peek on Gaara's book.

"Oh, that problem. To tell you the truth it's driving me nuts!" Sakura admit then they both laugh.

"_Blah, they're getting along,"_ Sasuke said to him self. _"Hell! And so? I don't care if they are!"_

"So, do you wanna finish this problem after school together?" Gaara asked.

"Well," Sakura said and looked in the window; the wind is strong and the rain is still pouring. "Sure."

"Cool, then I'll try figuring this out now. Thanks," Gaara said and left.

"Okay, class. Take your sits and we're going to start the class," Kakashi called while he's still on the door. "God, Sasuke! Go to the nurse's office and ask for a towel and get yourself dry!" Kakashi ordered and Sasuke nodded. "You might get a cold. Haruno, go with him, he might ditch class."

"S-sensei? But why me!" Sakura complained.

"Don't complain, it's the teacher's order," Sasuke groan. Sakura just sighed and went out with Sasuke.

They're half way to the nurse's office. Sasuke surely walk fast, he's in front of Sakura and he stopped. Sakura bumped into his back and almost fell if wasn't of Sasuke who grabbed her body as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry to what ever I did to you," he whispered to her ear that made Sakura blush. "What ever it is, I apologize. I can't take being ignored by you, Sakura. So, will you forgive me?" he continued and pushed his body to hers, making a tight hug and Sasuke fainted and they both fell, while Sasuke's on top of Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke? Whats wrong?" she asked while she's so red. Her cheek touched his face and it was so hot. "Sasuke, you've got a cold," Sakura said while she forces her self to stand up and carry Sasuke but he can't. "Sasuke, wake up," she put his head to her lap and brushed his hair up. "You're hot and sweating a lot."

"What's going on in here?" Someone asked from their back. Sakura looked and it was Shizune.

"Shizune-san! Help us, Sasuke fainted and he has a fever," she called and Shizune gasped and ran toward them.

"Nnn…" Sasuke groan and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" Sasuke asked sitting up and wearing his P.E. uniform.

"You're in the nurse's office," Shizune answered while she sat up with a thermometer. "Put this on your mouth for a while before you go out," she instructed. Sasuke looked for a clock and it was already four thirty in the after noon. "And your uniform is hanging to the closet next to the door."

"Rught," he answered while the thermometer is still on his mouth.

"So we just have to cancel it both a there, it's finished," Gaara said that made Sakura chuckled.

"Man, the equation is really long but it was so easy," Sakura managed to say between her laugh and Gaara only nodded.

"I only got the chance to ask Iruka-sensei about this problem when you're still in the nurse's office," Gaara mention.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot about Sasuke! The classes are over; I better go check him out. How about you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a while, the rain's going to stop in a while," Gaara answered. Sakura nodded and stands up with her notebook and bag.

"Sure, see you later."

"You still have a slight cold, you better rest more a little," Shizune advised while putting the thermometer aside. "You can go home now; I'll just go out to the Head Mistress office."

"Okay, I'll just change to my uniform," he answered jumping out to the bed.

"You speak more politely now, I think you're changed, Sasuke," Shizune said with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget about it. See you tomorrow," she excused and left the room. Sasuke took of his P.E. uniform. He's finished putting on his pants when someone stormed inside the room.

"Shizune-san, is Sasuke still here— eek!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw Sasuke topless. Sasuke blushed while Sakura cover her eyes with her notebook. Sakura immediately turn around and Sasuke finish buttoning his polo.

"It's okay now, sorry about that," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded gave Sasuke his bag. "Thanks."

"We better go now, you have a cold and fainted, you better rest," Sakura advised and walk with out him. Sakura ran down the hallway and went out the school building didn't even care if it's raining hard. _"Why am I running any way?"_ she asked her self._ "Because you don't want to be with Sasuke and you better off with out him if you don't want to get hurt." "Get hurt to what? Because Sasuke's brother is my ex lover?" "Yes. And you're hurt whenever you see Sasuke sad, you also feel guilty."_

Sakura stumbled and fell to the ground._ "That means I'm…"_ her eyes widen when someone carried her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"You haven't forgiven me at all didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, you better go home now, you're sick and—"

"I don't care if I'm sick, Sakura," he answered with out stopping walking her home with Sakura on his arms. Sakura forced her self to let go and she succeed. "What do you want me to do? I don't know what happened to you and my brother. What's bothers me is you keep ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry," she answered. She felt guilty again.

"Why are you sorry for? Because of my son of a bitch brother!" he exclaimed that made Sakura turn her head. "Am I correct?" he exclaimed even scarier and he grabbed the necklace that he saw the other night. "Tell me!" The necklace got broke and fell to the canal that water flows very fast. Sakura's eyes widen and looked at Sasuke. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean it, I guess my—"

SLAP!

"Why did you do that for?" Sakura shouted that made him stunned.

"I said I didn't mean it—"

Sakura ran with out looking back, Sasuke didn't got the chance to chase her and all he can do is see her vanished.

"_Do I still love Itachi? Or am I in love with Sasuke?"_ she asked while running and whipping the tears. _"It hurts whenever I remember my past relationship with him. And it hurts when I see Sasuke sad. I'm so confused."_

BUMP

"Sakura-chan?"

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura said after she looked up when she bumped into someone.

"I believe this is yours," he said taking the pendant out. Sakura's shock and happy at the same time, she hugged him tight.

"_And I though I was playing around, but I already love her."_

* * *

**Author's note: **Sasuke-kun's hot, yes he is. Just think about Sasuke soaked wet in his uniform and with sad expression? Right? Or topless Sasuke, that's hotter.

Someone asked me, who's hotter. Sai or Sasuke? Well duh, Sai actually looked like Sasuke but Sasuke's the original. Lol.


	7. More and More

**

* * *

**

Deal With Me

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
More and More**

Sasuke P.O.V.

Why does it feel this way? I haven't felt like this in my life. Why does it hurt like it's killing me to death? I just stand here staring at her back while she ran away from me, what have I've done? I hurt her feelings again.

And I though I was playing around, but I already love her.

"Gaara-kun, thank you very much," I heard Sakura saying that. I couldn't resist my self; I want to punch that Gaara. But…

I turned my body away from their sight; I don't want her to be hurt again. If my brother hurt her feeling then I wont, not even that Gaara.

End of P.O.V.

Sasuke went to their home with his motorbike that night. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants. When he entered the Uchiha mansion while he take out his helmet, their maid got near him waiting for his orders, but there was nothing but Sasuke's furious eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked to their butler.

"Who's 'he', young master?" The butler asked with calm voice and that made Sasuke more pissed…

"Where's Itachi, damn it!" he exclaimed looking at their butler like a devil that made them stunned and jump off a little.

"He's in his room, young master. But I believe he's already fast asleep, you shouldn't disturb him, you should get some rest too, young—" Sasuke stormed off to his brother's room even some of their maids are blocking his way.

"Get out of my way!" he ordered and they followed. He kicked the door open and saw Itachi smoking on his balcony. "Itachi!" He called. Itachi turn his head and smiled mockingly at his brother.

"Why, hello, little brother. What a surprise to see you here," he said while putting his cigarette to the ashtray near him. "I should have called me that you'll come so the maids can clean your dusty old room. Mom and dad went to States and—" Sasuke punched Itachi's face that made Itachi's head turn a little.

"What's with you and Sakura!" he exclaimed. Itachi looked at him as if he doesn't know anything what he asked for. Again, he gave another punch that made Itachi's lower lip bleed. "I don't have any intention to hurt her and now you're hear making her remember her miserable past! You're hurting her, damn you!" Sasuke was planning to give him another punch but Itachi blocked it.

"I know that you made a deal with your pals," Itachi blurted out. Sasuke was stunned. He remembered about that. "Isn't that playing with her feelings? Your using her to make money, and the good part is, you'll get the chance to have her and the money!"

"I don't like Sakura. Besides, I look at her… like a friend," he excused with nervous voice. Itachi's eyebrow rises and smirked. "It's true! We know each other since she transferred there."

"She's not a little girl anymore," Itachi changed the topic. Sasuke looked at his brother while Itachi walk to the balcony and light another cigarette. "And…" he didn't continue and Sasuke didn't bother asking.

The next day…

DING DONG DING DING

"Yosh, go to your seats everybody and we'll start talking about today's activity for our head mistress birth day!" Kakashi announced and made some of the student groan while they took their sits. "First, after having this announcement we'll have a meeting while volunteered students are going to the gym for decorations while the others will stay here and obey the student teachers that will volunteer also," Kakashi started and after that everybody complained except for Sakura and Gaara. "SHUT UP!" Kakashi exclaimed and the back door opened. Everyone looked back and Sasuke entered.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Naruto teased and they snickered while Sasuke ignored them.

"It's nice to know that you're going to join us, Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi said and again, Sasuke ignored him. Sasuke took his sit where Sakura is in front of him. He miss the days when he comes late Sakura will tease and he won't be annoy, instead, Sakura will be the one annoyed. "So, any volunteers?" Kakashi asked. No one raised his or her hands and a vain popped in Kakashi's forehead. "Fine," he grunt and took his class attendance. "Ino, Shikamaru. You'll be teaching in class B."

"What? But I don't want to!" Shikamaru complained banging his table.

"Yeah, because you're too lazy," Ino said while she rolls her eyes. Shikamaru gave him a glare that almost made a hole in Ino's back, but she didn't care.

"Naruto and Hinata. Class C."

"Cool! I'm with Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered with joy while Hinata just blushed and do the pointy two fingers thingy.

"Tenten and Neji, class D."

"Hell no way! I'm not going to be paired with him!" Tenten complained pointing a finger to Neji while Neji just yawned.

"Do you think I like being paired with a tomboy? Please, I'd rather die," Neji, teased.

"So, that's all. And I'm going to pick one pair that'll go to the gym," Kakashi said. He looked down to his attendance and saw Sasuke and Sakura's name. He looks at his students and saw them ignoring each other, and that's not normal. "Sasuke and Sakura, go down right after my home room class. You'll be class A volunteers for gym's decorations." Sakura was stunned in her sit while she's trying to figure out what to do next. She didn't felt Sasuke's presence in her back, he's not complaining or anything. She peeked a little and saw Sasuke's eyes are glued at her back, she turn around and look at her desk while blushing. "Okay, so let's continue, our class will be dismissed very early," Kakashi continued and most of the student inside are screaming and cheering.

Sasuke and Sakura went down to the gym building. They didn't talk or look at each other. Sakura is stealing a look whenever she got a chance but he's not looking back. He's walking straight, normal (well, actually un-normal, because he doesn't tease or annoy her), and nothing at all. They ignore each other until they reached the gym. They reported to the respective higher students and they started as a pair. Sakura looked up to the gym stage, this is where they assigned. She tried to reach it but she can't. Sakura sighed with defeat and tried it again, but someone carried her and it was Sasuke. She looked down to him and he's not looking back.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything stupid," he said out loud, enough to make her hear that. Sakura felt guilty and blinked while she was stunned and continue with her work.

Meanwhile at Class B

Shikamaru is snoring real loud while Ino is teaching in front. The students are staring at him and Ino is firing up from anger.

"OI, SHIKAMARU!" she shouted. She grabbed the eraser board and targeted it to him, she threw it with all her strength and all the students that are blocking the way froze but the eraser board missed them but not Shikamaru. He fell to the floor with white face.

If there's a scandal at Class B the other room is having fun, which is Class C.

"So, who likes Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I do!" everyone raised his or her hands.

"Cool! So do I!" Naruto exclaimed with wide grin while Hinata just stand there with pleasure in her eyes, being with Naruto of course.

And for that in the next room; Class D.

"Come back here, jerk!" TenTen exclaimed running around catching Neji with a steal chair in her hands.

"TenTen, I beg you! Put that down first!" Neji begged with fake tears while running so fast around the room.

DING DONG DING DING

Every student went to their home, while Sakura and her friends meet up in the school gate.

"So, let's go home first and fetch some our pj's and shirts for tomorrow and let's meet in Hinata's house, is that okay?" Ino asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

Sakura went home as fast as she can. She opened the front door and called her mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, mom. It's Sakura," Sakura greeted getting water in the fridge.

"_Hey, honey. Is there something wrong?"_

"Nah… I'm going to Hinata's house today. Wee got dismissed early because it's our headmistress birthday."

"_Oh sure, why not?"_

"Okay! Thanks mom, you're the best."

"_Just be safe, alright?"_

"Alright… Bye." Sakura hanged up and went up stairs to take a shower. She tied up her long pink hair and got in. After a while she already finished and got dressed. It's already one in the after noon. She immediately packed her pj's and her uniform tomorrow. She also grabbed her school bag and put it with the others. She went to put also her school shoes and grab her sandals and went out. She locked the door and next the gates when a black car parked in their front gate. She got curios and stare at it for a while but didn't mind, she walked fast.

**BEEP!**

She fell from her knee and pants. Her eyes are popped in anime style and her hand is in her chest feeling her fast heart beat.

"Hey, what was that all about!" Sakura shouted. Then a man with black polo came out. It was Itachi. Sakura's expression automatically changed. She calmed down while Itachi closed his car door.

"Where you going?" he asked while Sakura isn't looking at him.

"I'm going to my friends house," she answered. "They're probably there now. I must go," she excused and walked fast but Itachi grabbed her wrist and made Sakura looked back. "Wha-what is it?"

"I'll drive you there," he said. Sakura was puzzled. "I'll carry that for you," he offered taking Sakura's bag pack. Sakura don't know what to do, she just go to the car with him. Itachi opened the door and closed it when she got in.

"_Our past is very painful," _Sakura thought. Itachi started the engine and he began to drive.

"Just point me the direction, alright?" he said and Sakura only nodded. They're both very quite. While Itachi is driving Sakura stole a glance at him.

"_When was the last time that you said you love me? … It was the day you left me. When were the last time you cared for me? … It was the day you said goodbye… I can't believe now your back… it cost so much pain."_

After a five minutes drive, Sakura and Itachi arrived at Hyuuga mansion. Sakura got down with her bag and bow before she closes the door.

"Thank you so much, Itachi-san," she thanked and Itachi only nodded. Sakura closed the door and Itachi started his engine. Sakura's hand is in her chest where she can feel her heart beat also where she can feel the heart pendant the Itachi gave to her long time ago. _"Why did I got mad at Sasuke when he accidentally broke this pendant? I really don't care if he was gone to my life. He just ruined it and now…"_

"Sakura-chan!" TenTen waved her hand while she's at the balcony. Sakura was outside the huge gate in Japanese style.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to ask our maid to open our gate, just wait, okay!" Hinata exclaimed and Sakura nodded. After a few minutes, the gate opened and she entered. Everything is like an old Japanese style. There's a little pond and a really huge tree and under the tree is a swing. Sakura got in to the Hyuuga mansion and Hinata, TenTen and Ino went down stairs and TenTen grabbed her bag.

"C'mon! Let's go to our room, Sakura-chan!" Ino said excitedly.

"You're house is big, Hinata-chan," Sakura complimented with amazement in her eyes.

"It's because all of our clan lives here," Hinata explained that made Sakura's eyebrow up.

"It means that Neji lives here too," TenTen said rolling her eyes while Hinata opened their room.

"Hai, that's correct TenTen-chan," Hinata said whit a smile. "C'mon in," she offered. The room is so big; it's too much for three visitors. "I have my own room, the futons are inside the cabinet," she instructed while she opened the sliding door.

"So, when are we going to start baking?" Ino asked.

"You guys want to start now?"

"Hell yeah!" TenTen said excitedly and they all nodded with a smile.

When the group arrived in the kitchen they saw Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru laughing and stuff.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" TenTen exclaimed.

"Hey, this is my house also you know!" Neji answered TenTen's question.

Ino sighed and Shikamaru looked at her. "Then I guess we wont have any of our privacy because they're here," Ino rolled her eyes.

They all got out to the kitchen and went to the living room to watch T.V.

"I just remembered! Today's wrestling in channel seventeen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Whoa, I haven't watched wrestling since my dad went to Canada," TenTen said with excitement in her eyes.

"Whao, you're dad's in Canada?" Neji asked.

"Uh-huh… We used to watch it together, but when he and my mom got divorced I didn't got the chance to watch it," she explained her not so beautiful past with Neji, but still, she's smiling. She amazed Neji, if that was he, he will rebel for sure.

"Hey, Sasupe's calling," Naruto said while his phone is ringing. Sakura turn her head to Naruto when she heard his name.

"I'll go ask the maid to open the gates for him," Hinata said and she excused her self to go out to the room.

Not too long Hinata came with Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" his friends greeted him while he only sits down quietly.

They're all watching wrestling, drinking tea. While the boys and TenTen are copying the moves from the show and Sakura and Sasuke are just sitting there.

Ino turned off the television after the show. She made them sit in circle and she got something from her back…

"What's that?" Hinata asked her.

"It's a big props for our little game," she answered and she putted a bottle in the middle. "Seven minutes in heaven!" Some of them groan and some of them giggled.

Spin

Shikamaru and Ino

"See you in seven minutes, Ino!" TenTen laughed closing the door with Neji.

"Good luck, Shika!" he exclaimed and locked them inside.

"Great, I though I can manage to spin it to Sakura and Sasuke," Ino muttered.

"How do you play this game anyway?" Shikamaru asked while his yawning.

"Hmm, this is only a game. So, why not enjoy it?"

"I'm asking how to play it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why do you always agree on the stuff I think it's cool?" Ino immediately asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru look the other way and blushed big time. "Why do you always annoy me? You're nice to me and annoy me! What's up with you anyway?" Ino exclaimed. "I hate it when you're being nice, I also hate it when you're being mean, I really hate you!"

"Maybe because I like you!" Shikamaru answered and giving Ino a soft kiss in her lips, after that kiss; Ino was stunned frozen with a red chicks. "Ever since we're kids you're always bossing me around, do you know why I obey you? Because since we are kids I really liked you…"

"Shikamaru…" Ino murmured his name and she almost cried but Shikamaru whipped her tears. "You stupid idiot! Why did you just tell me that now!" she cried and punched his chest. "I really hate you, baka," she cried and hugged him tight.

"Ino, can you be mine?" Shikamaru asked caressing her back while they're hugging each other.

"OKAY! SEVEN MINUTE'S IS UP!" TenTen and Neji exclaimed with wide smiles.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed and they all saw that they're hugging.

"Whoa! Cool, man! You got her!" Neji cheered with flags and dancing stuff that just made Shikamaru and Ino blushed more. Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other and laughed.

"He's my boyfriend now," she said with a silly smile.

"She's my girl now," Shikamaru copied that made his friends cheered and Ino's friends hugged her.

"Okay, now, let's begin our next one," TenTen said and spin the bottle.

It stopped to…

Naruto and Hinata

"Oh my," Hinata gasped and blushed.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan, this can be fun!" Naruto said and giving his hand to help her up, Hinata just nodded and took his hand and helped her up.

"See you in seven minutes, Hinata-chan," Sakura said waving bye while Neji closed the closet door. "And good luck," she said with out no voice that Hinata understand. Then the closet door closed before them.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, do you still remember the cake you gave me on my birth-day?" Naruto suddenly ask while he's sitting next to Hinata on the floor.

"Ha-hai," she answered. Hinata heard Naruto snickered a bit. "What about it, Naruto-kun?"

"It's been so long… When was the last time we've hanged out together, just the two of us?"

"I-I can't remember…"

"I guess it's around, hhmm, when we're still in first grade?"

_Flash back…_

"_Hinata-chan," the little Naruto called the little shy girl who's sitting alone near to the back door of their classroom._

"_Wha-what is it, Naruto-kun?" she answered with a blush._

"_I-ah… eerr… broke your pencil," he answered scratching his head and showed her pencil. Hinata took it and look at it carefully. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll go buy you a new one! But…"_

"_But?"_

"_Can you come with me?" he asked and Hinata blushed a lot._

"_Sure," she answered looking down to her hands._

"_Cool!"_

_End of flash back…_

"You know what?" Naruto said while looking up to the ceiling. Hinata look up to him and saw him smile. "I broke your pencil on purpose just to go out with you and buy ice cream for you," he admitted that made Hinata blush more.

"Oh…"

"But you see… it made me wonder why don't you use the pencil I bought for you back then?" Hinata clenched her hands and closed her eyes. "Not even now…"

"_Because I want to keep it safe just in case… I don't want to lost or break it, it's the only thing that you've gave to me… it's my treasure, it's the most precious thing in the world," _Hinata thought. "Naruto-kun, I—"

"OKAY! Seven minute's up!" Neji exclaimed opening the door so wild. Naruto stood up and gave his hand again. Hinata look up to Naruto and saw his smile.

"C'mon, let's go now, Hinata-chan," he said and all she did is nod.

"All right! Who's next! Who's next!" TenTen sang while she spins the bottle and it stopped.

"**Noooooooooooo!"** Neji and TenTen exclaimed while they're being pulled inside the closet.

"Help meee!" TenTen exclaimed with fake tears.

"Feel the pain in my hell, TenTen!" Ino said with devilish voice and closed the door before Neji got the chance to stop them.

"Great! Just great," Neji said with a sigh and sat down, TenTen sits down too, but not next to Neji. Silence covered the whole small room. TenTen just blinked down to her feet. "So, are we just going to sit and stare the whole seven minutes?"

"I guess," she answered with a silly smile. Neji sighed and shook his head.

"That'll be boring," he answered back.

"Be bored then."

"Sure I will, but I'll be pocking you," Neji answered with another silly smile, TenTen just snorted and sighed. Silence covered the whole room again. Neji sighed twice and sat down next to TenTen and pocked her arm trice.

"What are you doing?"

"Pocking you."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

TenTen sighed and look close to him. "Stop it," she warned and bites his finger.

"OUCH!" Neji exclaimed and took his finger. TenTen just laughed and Neji glares at her. "What's so funny, tomboy?" she keeps on laughing even she feels that Neji's glare creates a hole in her face. "And why are you always…" TenTen stopped laughing when she heard Neji's voice being serious. "So happy?" TenTen was stunned, frozen and with out any expression. "Even I know your depress. Why can't you show your true self?"

**Author's note: **my back's been killing me even if I lay in my bed. My mom and older sister said I have a bad posture when I stand, they said because I use the computer too much. But I love my computer, can you blame it on me?


	8. Will you say you love me too?

**Deal With Me  
****CHAPTER EIGHT:  
Will you say you love me too?**

"N-Neji?" TenTen whispered his name. Neji leaned over her and brushed his chicks against hers. Neji's breathe tingles at TenTen's skin. She was confused. All this time, he was being a jerk; since they met he was a bastard. TenTen can feel the tension inside her, her heartbeat is fast like she run a thousand miles that she can die.

"Teach me," he whispered. TenTen blinked and they both fell to the floor where he was on top of her. This is making her crazy and puzzled. Her breath became so heavy and her body wont even moves an inch.

"_Stupid body! Obey me," _she though stupidly knowing she's fooling herself, because she herself doesn't want him to move or stop making her … un-like her. Then, she suddenly realize, was she secretly in love with this stupid man above her? Maybe? She figured out what she felt. The hatred that stands before her feelings for him suddenly vanished. She blushed, she felt heat in her face, the temper was rising and it won't stop.

The more you hate the more you love?

"Gotcha," she heard him. Neji smirked and moved his face away from hers; where he can see her wide eyes, scared looks and confused face, well, it's mixed. Neji rolled over his stomach pointing at her face.

TenTen snapped out of it and blinked. "W-what?"

"You should have seen your face! Man, you're sooo red!" Neji manage to tease while he kept on laughing to death. TenTen's cheeks are red and full of air inside trying not to say such bad words like—

"You… childish little devil bastard! You're a retard pervert that …" she noticed that he was still laughing, not minding what the hell she keeps on yapping. For her, he suddenly looks so perfect in every move or angle. "Sheesh, you helpless brat."

"You called me what?" he suddenly snapped. TenTen laughed like a little devil behind his back. "How dare you call me a brat, missy?"

"Childish brat," she continues.

"… You… In loved with me tomboy!" and it was all silence. After that, Neji started to laugh when she accepts defeat.

"…What?" her eyes glowed in the dark that made Neji stopped laughing.

"Okay! Time's up you two!" Ino exclaimed opening the door wildly. TenTen was on top on Neji while she keeps on punching his bloody face.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeee…" he pleaded and another death blow from TenTen.

"Well, I guess our plan worked out," Ino said while looking at Sakura while Sasuke got inside the room with a bottle of water. Sakura blinked innocently while Sasuke got no idea like Sakura is.

"C'mon you two, cut the crap out of it," Shikamaru said while he helps Neji and Naruto stopping the wild TenTen.

"Raar! I'll kill you, Hyuuga!" she threatened hissing and acting like a cat.

"Geez, what have you done, Neji?" Naruto ask while avoiding TenTen's claws away from his face. "You made her so wild not even her medicine can stop her now."

"Cut the crap out of it, love birds!" Ino exclaimed and pushed Sakura and Sasuke in the closet. "I've been waiting to do this to them, so don't get on my way!"

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed and stormed in the door try to stop in from closing it. "I'll get you for this, INO!" he yelled. Then, more people stopped him from breaking thru, and for that they slammed the door close and locked it from outside.

"Hahaha! Feel the wrath of hell, Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke and Sakura heard TenTen exclaiming in the other side of the door and heard a huge fell on the floor. Sasuke sighed in defeat and looked at Sakura who just turn her gaze away from him.

"So, uh…" Sasuke shattered the silence between them, he again looked at Sakura but there isn't an inch of changes in her head movement. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… just fine I guess," she answered and sat on the floor and hugged her knees. "How about you?" Sakura answered back.

"Oh, I'm cool," he answered back. There's another silence that made them both crazy and looked at each other and turn back with red face. Sakura is just staring on the floor, since when did they talk to each other like this? Everything was fine back then, but Itachi came into the picture and made her feel worst again.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widen. She remembered how she felt when…

Flash back…

_A kiss followed through the line in Sakura's throat, she moaned and the kiss trailed to her lips. She knows this is wrong, knowing that what their mind says so, but the heart keeps on telling them to continue._

"_Sakura," a voice whispered in the back of her ear. "I love you."_

"_Itachi-kun," she answered back. "I love you too."_

_A door swings violently and they both stopped. And her eyes we're widen and everything stopped moving. Her mom grabbing her wrist and taking her away from the man he loved._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered as they ran through that door with her, Sakura's dad closing it behind him and that's all she could see, all of her memories…_

_End of flash back…_

"If you don't like me, then tell me, I really can handle that, honest," Sasuke said looking down, looking a little hurt, a hurt that Sakura cant see.

"_Make him fall in love, nobody can resist the beauty of Haruno!"_ Ino's voice is heard in Sakura's mind. That's what Ino said to her when they're planning operation Heartbreak.

"I can stop, anytime if you just tell me so," Sasuke added.

"Don't," she suddenly said. Sasuke looked at her, shocked. Well, that was really shocking, he already accepted defeat and that's their plan after all. But she wants him to continue this childish game. "Just give me more time to ease the pain. I don't like… you to stop."

"How come?" he asked sitting nearer to her. She hugged her knees and start crying. He wrapped his arms around her while she sobs.

"Sasuke-kun, you're the only one who accepted me. All the people thinks I'm miss perfect or miss little goody goody shoes. You know who really am, I'm not perfect, I'm not good. Behind my mask is scar of my past. I was fool in love with your older brother but still you accepted me. Sasuke-kun, don't, don't please," she beg while hugging him, continuing to cry in his chest.

"All right, just to make you stop. I wont leave, I wont stop, don't cry now," he said while brushing her hair with his fingers. Sakura looked up to him and saw one of his 'true' smiles.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she said while she nuzzled in his chest while he wipe her tears.

"_I don't want to hurt Sakura like Itachi did. If he comes back, I swear I'm going to kill him."_

……………….

"Karaoke!" TenTen exclaimed while singing and dancing with Hinata. They're all in a small round table eating their ramen as dinner. Neji was staring at TenTen while she smiles, dances, laugh, sings. He blushed and turn around and saw Ino and Shikamaru looking at him.

"What?" he asked and raising an eyebrow. There was no answer but a very evil grin. "Holy crap! What the hell are you thinking?" he cried.

"We know a sec-ret," Ino said while Shikamaru only laughed and pointing at TenTen secretly.

"What?" he exclaimed that made them all silence and looked at him. Sakura only laughed a little and Sasuke sighed. Neji was red as a tomato. "You're thoughts are so wrong! So cut it!" he said and sat up.

"Eh? Where are you going, Neji?" asked TenTen.

"Out!" he said and slamming the door behind him.

"Go talk to him, Sasuke-kun," Sakura suggested.

"What? Why should I?" he nagged.

"Because, he's your friend."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Sasuke sighed. He felt his legs are obeying her orders. His mind thinking about what to say. He went outside and looked for Neji. He was near the pond while staring at the dark sky.

"Oi, why did you go out?" he asked. Neji looked over his shoulders and sighed.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "Nothing's wrong, Sasuke."

"Geeze, why do you have to hide it, Neji? It's so obvious!" Sasuke nagged while throwing a flat stone in the pond making three circles before it sank. "I mean, if you really like her, do it, then if you don't… then don't. But the case is, you like her and you know it."

"Wow, who are you the Love Guru?" Neji said that made Sasuke stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you to talk like that to me. You're the one who's playing Sakura like a dog and now you're saying that to me? Please, Uchiha! Think before you act," Neji rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Yeah, okay, maybe because this is one of your 'act' to win her heart, there is still three more weeks till the deadline, blah, you don't have to worry, she's crazy about you! And you know it. I don't care if you're winning the bet now, but, I repeat BUT, you don't have the rights to talk to me like that."

"What's your problem? Our deal between Sakura and me doesn't concern this, tch, yeah, I'm sure I'll because—" Sasuke was cut of when they both heard a gasp. They looked who it is and it was TenTen.

"Shit." Neji said while turning his head away from her. TenTen shook her head and ran back to the room. Sasuke looked at Neji with angry eyes and continued.

"Because I already like her," he said. "And maybe after what TenTen heard I'm dead meat, but I want to prove to Sakura that I don't care about our silly deal. I promised that I wont hurt her, promise to whom? I promised that to my self and to whomever has a power that can read minds also to Sakura," he confessed and ran back to the room.

Sasuke was nervous. Nervous that TenTen might tell it all to Sakura. Then after he opened the door, Naruto and Ino is singing while TenTen sat silently alone and Sakura clapping her hands with the karaoke beat. He sighs with relief and entered the room. TenTen looked at him and he looked back, but TenTen lose the eye-to-eye contact and turn her head. Sasuke just snorted and sat next to Sakura.

"So, how is it?"

"Hn, he won't listen, but I guess I got some of his piece of mind," he said.

"Oh… So, you want some tea?"

"Sure," he said with a smile then he shifts his gaze at TenTen. _"As far as I can, I must stop her what ever she's planning." _

* * *

**Author's note: **ah, the second to the last chapter to edit (happy) lol.


	9. The Secret Way to say I Love You

Authors Note: I know

**Authors Note: **I know. What's everyone is thinking, "WTF. She updated. For real?" yes for real. It's about time I continue to write. I keep writing new stories and not finishing the old ones. Sorry if it took year to update. I'll try and keep my schedule for you Deal With Me supporters.

**READ THIS: **REVIEW WITH YES IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND IGNORE THIS IF YOU DON'T CARE IF I PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD. IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST **25 **AND ABOVE REVIEWS I HAVE TO PUT THIS ASIDE AND WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE THAT PEOPLE I KNOW WOULD BE INTERESTED IN READING. THANKS!

**DEAL WITH ME  
****CHAPTER NINE:  
The Secret Way to say I Love You**

TenTen darted up from her bead, sweating. She had a dream of Neji again. Confessing his love.

"Ew." She grumbled and jumped out from the bed. She looked at her digital clock, it's four in the morning. She scratches her head and recall what happened yesterday. Yes, she heard him with her two ears; the boys are playing games on Sakura. But what would she do.

--

Haruno residence, where you could see hearts and hear smooches.

Sakura went down stairs for breakfast. She took her sit and ate her cereal.

"More coffee my love?" Mrs. Haruno asked her husband.

"Yes please my sugar plum," answered Mr. Haruno and kissed his wife.

"Don't be such a tease, honey bunny," Mrs. Haruno giggled. Sakura gagged inside her mouth, yes that was gross, but seeing her mom and dad too sweet and smooch each other and weird names is like a teenager's worst nightmare.

"Ew, why are you suddenly too sweet on each other?" Sakura asked.

"Today is our anniversary," Mr. Haruno answered happily looking at Sakura. "Isn't that right my luvvy wavvy?" Mrs. Haruno giggled and nodded to Sakura.

"So we'll be having dinner out tonight, we'll be home late. You'll be alright by yourself wont you dear?" Sakura nodded. She's always been alone in home, there are only counted times when her parents are there, and this was the first time she knew her parents anniversary, since she barely chat with them. The doorbell rang, once, goes twice, Sakura rolled her eyes, she doesn't expect any of her parents to open it since they're _busy._ "Yes?" she swung open the door. No one's there. She looked down and saw a teddy bear. A huge one. "Ooh so cute!" she giggled bending down to reach the over sized teddy bear.

"Like it?" someone asked. Sakura looked up, she saw Gaara with his smirk.

"GAARA-SAN!" she almost jumped. _"For a moment, I thought this is from Sasuke. Crap."_

"Thought I could give you a present since you've been really nice to me," Gaara smiled a bit. "So, do you like it?"

"This is nice of you, Gaara-san, but, I think I cannot accept this-"

"C'mon, it's just a token of gratitude," he smiled wider. He got a point. He didn't even confess his love for her or anything. She nodded. Why won't she take it in the first place? Oh yeah, Sasuke goes green in jealousy.

"Yo, Saku-chan," Sasuke greeted still outside of the open gates. He's wearing the school uniform for summer, his white polo isn't tucked in and some buttons are loose. Sakura blushed, for the first time he saw Sasuke, she never see him hot or cool nor his good charms. She started to wonder if all his fan girls are hypnotized or cursed or even robots and sometimes she thinks she's abnormal.

"Ja, see you at school, Sakura-san," Gaara waved goodbye that snapped Sakura and kept her self from almost drooling.

"Bye bye," she waved as well. Gaara bowed a bit when he walks beside Sasuke, meanwhile, Sasuke gave no shit about bowing, just glare and raising an eyebrow is enough. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. Sasuke returned his eyes to her and nodded a bit. "Wait for a sec. kay? I'll be back with my things." Sakura smiled and grabbed the stuffed animal. She gapped a bit and sighed.

Sasuke watches her and chuckled a bit. He rested his body and head to the orange bricks in the gates. He remembered, he still doesn't know what to do with that TenTen. What if she blurts it out? She mistook everything wrong, he _maybe _likes Sakura. Not sure with his feelings but he does. He wiped his sweat at his forehead darn it's really getting hot this past few days. "Sakura's special now."

"Here!" she said cutely that made Sasuke heart beat thump. He's eyes widen.

"_Crap did she heard that?"_ he asked himself. It is really obvious that this boy hasn't been in love in his life. He blushed. He looked down and notices Sakura's mini skirt, he turned red, he hasn't seen her legs without the school required long black socks. "W-w-w-will-" Sasuke gulped. "Will you ride in my motor bike in those?"

"In those what?" she asked innocently. Steam came out from Sasuke's ears and pointed out Sakura's skirt. "Ooh. Don't worry, I wear very cute panty," she grimaced that made Sasuke's nose bleed. "I bought it with the girls last week summer. It was really cute, I think I'll go shopping again in the same place I bought them," she giggled and noticed Sasuke, he's sweaty, red and has a nosebleed. "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?!" she panicked.

"Y-y-yeah, I guess the heat has gotten into my head," he answered wiping his blood on his nose. He remembered once he had a girlfriend that asked him out for shopping in the under garments section, he didn't turn red, he didn't had a nose bleed, only thing on his mind at that time was perverted stuff. But why is he embarrassed with Sakura now? "Should we go now?" he asked and Sakura nodded. He holds Sakura's things while she climbed in his motor bike and this is Uchiha Sasuke's lucky day. He catches a glimpse of Sakura's so called cute panty! He turned white as sheet and passed out.

"SASUKE-KUN!?"

--

Sasuke groaned when he opened his eyes. He could feel the icy feeling on his head; he took and saw it's an ice pack. He sat up and recognizes the living room of the Haruno's.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're up," Sakura said. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless top and pink skirt; she's holding a tray of orange juice. "Here, drink up," she gave him a glass of the cold juice and sat next to him. "Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered after he drank. He checks out the time on his wrist watch and saw it's already almost eleven. "We missed school?" he asked Sakura.

"Yeah, dad brought you in and mom called school for us before they left," Sakura answered. "What happened? Why'd you passed out?"

Sasuke blushed again. Should he tell her the reason? He drinks more of the juice and placed it on the tray in front of them. "Ikindasawyoursocalledcutepanties," he grumbled low and fast.

"What?"

"Ikandsawyoursocalledcutepantiesandcouldn'thelpmyselftofaint."

"Sasuke-kun please talk clearer."

"I kinda saw your so called cute panty and passed out, okay?" he sighed. He felt like a kid who admitted his own crime. Sakura suddenly laughed loud. He turned and looked at her. She was laughing like she's not so lady like like always. "What's funny? Shouldn't you be hitting me right now?" he asked. Sakura almost stop laughing, wiping her formed tears.

"Idiot, I was wearing short shorts. Mom bought it for me," she started laughing again. Ooh. Right shorts.

--

After Sakura and Sasuke talked about anything back when they are kids (Sasuke didn't dare to talk about his older brother), Sakura and Sasuke went out for a walk. If they want to have a heat stroke they'll stay inside the house of course. They ate at a café. Sakura ordered 3 scoop of banana split ice cream that amazed Sasuke when she ate it all up. They went to the park for air. They went back to the spot when they cut classes just to hang out together.

Sasuke spread his legs and arms wide at the grass as they both lay there and eyes shut.

"Sasuke-kun," she called and open her eyes. She rolled to his side. Sasuke grunted as response but not opening his eyes, "would you like to hang out at the shrine festival this weekend?" she asked.

"Sure, the guys won't mind hanging out with you and the others," he answered continuing his peace in his closed eyes.

"No," she added. "I mean just the two of us?" Sasuke opened his eyes. Darting his view to Sakura. She was blushing.

"_Feels like she's taking my heart away, pieces by pieces for just a day,"_ Sasuke said to himself, clenching his hands at his chest as he can hear his heart thumps fast and loud, face is red again. "I'd love to," he answered.

"Great," Sakura smiled rolling back and closing her eyes again. Sasuke in the other hand stared at her; he just got himself asked out to chill in the festival just the two of them.

--

Sasuke just walked to the shrine festival. He's wearing a plain white shirt and pants with slippers. He took his phone and sends Sakura a message that he's there already. He's obviously happy and excited, he couldn't help himself smile all the way he walked from his condominium, even when he rides the bus, girls glared at her and started laughing, and he didn't care. He was thirty minutes early for what they planned. His smile grew wider when he remembered that he stayed out late at Sakura's house, the day he fainted, until Sakura receive a call from her mom who's going home already. He remembered his arms around her while watching a movie, boy; he's like a kid who just got himself a candy. Now, he's going to have a bigger candy, they'll hang out together, alone, watching the fireworks together. He chuckled.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed and run towards him with Shikamaru.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gulped. He didn't expect Naruto and Shikamaru to be here. Crap, he has to lose them before Sakura comes. "What are you doing here?"

"We should ask the same question. Though you have plans already?" Shikamaru asked.

"Y-yeah, this is my 'plan'."

"But we asked you to come earlier at school," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke remembered, he didn't let them finish because he hurried home and get ready. He's excited remember?

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you'll come here so I said no," Sasuke scratches his head.

"So, how are you and Sakura?" Naruto asked putting his both hands at the back of his head and a foot resting on his leg.

"Don't know bout you guys, but the deal is off," Sasuke answered that made the two boys shock.

"Really? Well thank God you told us that," Shikamaru said grimacing. Sasuke looked at them trying to find an answer.

"It's really obvious; none of your acting to be fake. You are in love man." Sasuke smiled.

"Shikamaru" someone yelled. The three turned around and saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura. The three was amazed when they saw the girls wearing their yukata.

"Sorry, bumped into them," Sakura said scratching her hair that was knotted with a chopstick.

"Yeah, I saw the others too," Sasuke said and started staring at each others eyes. Then snapped when they realized what they are doing. "You look… amazing."

Sakura giggled and thanked him. Then she remembered something when she bumped into Ino and Hinata on her way.

"_Guys, I think I'm falling. We're losing the war," Sakura said sadly. This is started as revenge on the boys. She bowed to apologize. "I'm very sorry! If you won't talk to me it's alright, but I can't help the feelings right now." The two stared each other weirdly and giggled. "What's so funny? I already said sorry."_

"_Sakura, it's really obvious isn't it?" Ino said._

"_Love is love," Hinata added._

"_You are fooling no one with your act Sakura," Ino said. "Once you fall in love you cannot stop showing it. So go for it."_

Sakura and Sasuke looked up in the sky where the fireworks are already in. The fireworks display is very pretty. She blinked and remembered. _Go for it. _She looked at Sasuke and slipped her hands in his. Sasuke felt a warm soft hand one his. He looked at Sakura, she's watching the fireworks smiling and cheeks tinted pink. Sasuke blushed as well, and then closed his hands holding Sakura's hands with care.

In this night, they just both confessed their feelings for each other. Secretly.

TBC.


End file.
